DANGER
by Lessa Fightless Dragon
Summary: Una noche… Una fiesta… Un error… que él pensó que arruinaría su vida, pero que estaría destinado a ser todo lo contrario. Cuando toda tu vida has sido usado por personas que te mentían y decidían por ti… ¿Cómo puedes aprender a confiar en las personas que te rodean? Una cosa es segura, y es que… No le llaman "DANGER" (Peligro) por nada. (Au Moderno Hiccstrid)
1. Bien hecho, Milady

**No sé que tengo con leer a un Hiccup malo… ya es mi segundo fic sobre esa versión.**

 **Disclaimer: *la historia es adaptada, derechos reservados a "JileyyOverboard"* los personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks.**

 **Summary completo:**

 **Una noche… Una fiesta… Un error… que él pensó que arruinaría su vida, pero que estaría destinado a ser todo lo contrario. Cuando toda tu vida has sido usado por personas que te mentían y decidían por ti… ¿Cómo puedes aprender a confiar en las personas que te rodean? Y cuando la persona que más te importa se convierte en el objetivo de tus enemigos. ¿Qué harías para proteger a la gente que te importa? Una cosa es segura, y es que… No le llaman "DANGER" (Peligro) por nada.**

* * *

Capitulo 1

"Bien hecho, Milady".

Era Viernes por la noche, y una vez más, no tenía nada que hacer con mi aburrida vida, que no fuera ver la televisión o estar en mi ordenador, incluso revisando mi móvil para ver si alguien me había mandado algún mensaje- Nadie lo hizo. Aburrida e irritada, me levanté de donde estaba sentada para dirigirme caminando hacia mi cuarto porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese momento.

Me tumbé en mi cama, tapando con mis sábanas revueltas mi cabeza. Grité en mi almohada dejando salir toda mi frustración contenida. ¿Porque no podía ser una persona normal como las demás? Eh? ¿Es mucho pedir? ¿Ser capaz de salir y perderme un rato?

Por otra parte, esa no era mi forma de ser. Nací y fui educada como una cristiana y sabía cómo respetar mi cuerpo y mis ideales, sabiendo que Dios me estaría viendo cualquier cosa que hiciera. Inserta aquí un suspiro de fastidio.

Si mis padres me encontraran o supieran por alguna casualidad que me había ido de casa para hacer cosas que los demás adolescentes hacían, seguramente me encerrarían en mi cuarto semanas (A lo mejor, más tiempo) castigada, lo que significa, estar todo el día aburrida sin ver televisión, sin ordenador, sin mi móvil, o alguna otra cosa que deseara para vivir.

Así que era mucho mejor estar aquí y llorar por el resto de mi vida, bueno, lo que viene siendo morir.

Era como si los dioses del cielo estuvieran escuchando mis gritos mentales para ayudarme, porque en ese mismo instante recibí 3 mensajes en mi móvil, todos diciendo lo mismo:

"-Fiesta, esta noche. A las 12:00 en Richmond. Todos están invitados-."

Sentí en mi interior un hormigueo nada más ver esos mensajes y salté con entusiasmo de mi cama, mirando el tiempo, comprobé que eran las 11:30 de la noche. Solo me quedaba media hora para vestirme, estar lista y lucir sexy. Bueno, lo más sexy que pudiera conseguir…

No sé por qué me sentía demasiado emocionada esta noche, pero me encantaba esa sensación. Era una sensación totalmente nueva en mi aburrida vida. Incluso después de mi discurso entero sobre lo que harían mis padres si se enteraran de que me había escapado de casa. Iba a hacer lo impensable. Salir a hurtadillas de la casa, para que nadie se enterara y me descubriera.

Corriendo me dirigí al cuarto de baño, rápidamente me despojé de mi ropa antes de entrar en el agua caliente debajo de la ducha y dejé que las gotas de agua cubrieran todo mi cuerpo, para relajarme.

Después de darme una ducha, rodeé mi cuerpo con una toalla y prácticamente salí corriendo a mi cuarto para ir rápida a mi closet.

Empujando toda mi ropa en el armario, hacia un lado. No podía creer que no tuviera nada de ropa que ponerme para lucir una pizca presentable en la fiesta a la que iba a ir, pero mis ojos captaron un par de Jeans ajustados, una camiseta blanca algo llamativa que se quedaba prácticamente un dedo arriba de mi estómago y una chaqueta de cuero para ponérmela por encima, porque hacía algo de frío.

Rápidamente tiré la toalla al suelo, me vestí con mi sujetador y mi ropa interior antes de ponerme sobre mi cuerpo los pantalones ajustados, la camiseta y la chaqueta de cuero. Me puse un par de calcetines antes de ponerme mis converse negras y blancas.

Lucía muy bien, mientras me miraba sin parar al espejo que tenía frente a mí. Me sentía viva por una vez en mi vida, nueva, bien, joven, disfrutando de cada maldito segundo mientras me miraba al espejo.

Ahora, era tiempo para el maquillaje, pensé mientas corría hacia el cuarto de baño tirando mi kit con todo lo que tenía dentro. Me pase una ligera sombra sobre mis párpados antes de poner máscara a mi rostro (solo un poco para ocultar alguna imperfección en mi cara) mientras me ponía lago de rimel en mis pestañas con máscara para rizarlas más hacia arriba. Luego me puse gloss en mis labios para que brillaran y ya estaba lista para marcharme.

Agarré mi móvil para deslizarlo sobre el bolsillo de mis Jeans ajustados, mientras poco a poco caminaba por el pasillo de la casa de puntillas para que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo. Alguna parte del suelo de madera de la casa hacía algún ruido, no le hice el mínimo caso y bajé las escaleras deprisa pero con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Salí por la puerta antes de que alguien me escuchara y descubriera que me había ido.

Sintiendo el frío aire por la noche contra mis mejillas, sentía como algo crecía dentro de mí. Era una persona diferente, nueva. No podía creer que estaba saliendo de mi casa para ir a una fiesta. Pero valía la pena, definitivamente valía la pena.

Caminando por la calle, crucé las calles, manteniendo mis ojos en la carretera. Richmond no estaba muy lejos de donde yo vivía, así que estaba cerca. Justo cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina para seguir mi camino por el tramo final de la calle Jefferson, mi teléfono empezó a sonar y vibrar en mis pantalones.

Abrí el móvil, miré hacia abajo para encontrar un mensaje de mi hermano. Mierda.

De: Gustav Estas muerta hermanita, Cuando papá y mamá se enteren de que te escapaste de casa.

Rodé los ojos y le conteste a aquel mensaje.

Para: Gustav Muy bien.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de meter mi móvil al bolsillo de mi jean ajustado, recibí otro mensaje, pero esta vez de mi mejor amiga. Stormfly.

De: Stormfly Así que la señora "No quiero tener un poco de diversión" va a una casa para celebrar una fiesta esta noche. Dónde estás?

Para: Stormfly Estoy delante de tu casa.

–Le contesté con una sonrisa

De Stormfly: Joder Eres rápida. Estas tratando de decirme que acabas de escaparte?

Para Stormfly: Sí, me escapé

De Stormfly: Chica mala

Para Stormfly: Cállate ;)

Cuando terminé con la conversación estaba comprobando que finalmente había llegado a Richmond y para mi sorpresa, todos los que conocía estaba teniendo un buen momento, bailando, cantando, riendo, bebiendo y casi todos estaban fumando.

"Bueno…. Finalmente esto es algo"

Me reí para mis adentros antes de empujar a la multitud de la gente, tratando de encontrar a mi mejor amiga, Stormfly.

-Vaya, realmente lo hiciste-.

Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro encontrando a Storm detrás de mí con dos cervezas en sus manos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te dije que lo haría- Le respondí con una sonrisa, Storm se echó a reír.

-Sí, pero en realidad no pensaba que estabas diciendo la verdad-

-Oh, gracias mejor amiga- Le contesté sin humor, con ironía, ella me sacó la lengua antes de entregarme la cerveza.

-De nada-.

-Espera, ¿qué es esto?- Levanté mi mano, mirando aquella sustancia desconocida con ojos sospechosos, para encontrar a Stormfly mirándome como si estuviera loca.

-Es cerveza-

-Lo sé, lo que quería decir era ¿porque me lo das a mí?-

Me miró con sus ojos abiertos completamente y con las cejas levantadas.

-Quieres divertirte sin preocupaciones, ¿no? Bueno, aquí tienes. Puedes empezar a beber una cerveza y ser una adolescente más por una vez. Solo una vez en la vida Astrid, vívela al máximo, especialmente esta noche-.

Encogí los hombros y empujé el vaso para inclinarlo sobre mí, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y comencé a tragar aquel líquido desagradable mientras este pasaba por mi garganta antes de dejar escapar un suspiro limpiándome los labios de aquella bebida. "Agh"

-Maldita sea- Dijo Stormfly, con los ojos abiertos -Sabía cómo beber esa mierda…- Ella sonrió antes de envolver uno de sus brazos por mi hombro -Me siento orgullosa-.

-Estás loca Stormfly, ¿Lo sabías?-

La miré por encima del hombro con una sonrisa divertida

-Me lo dicen mucho, es lo que soy-

Ella se encogió de hombros antes de que las dos estalláramos en un ataque de risas.

-Bien hecho, Milady- Volví mi cabeza curiosamente para encontrar a un chico con el pelo caoba rojizo mirándome con una sonrisa astuta pintada en sus labios gruesos mientras dejaba ver la luz de sus ojos color esmeralda arqueando una ceja, tragué la saliva que se había formado por mis nervios, que empezaban a acumularse mientras me lamí los labios.

Sentí las uñas de Stormfly clavarse en mi brazo mientras yo controlaba un grito ahogado por el dolor que sentía.

-Uff, gracias-

-Te felicito por bebértelo tan rápido-. Ignoró mi anterior comentario, continuando con lo que me estaba diciendo

-Normalmente, las chicas de aquí no saben cómo beber. Estoy impresionado-

Me guiño su ojo, después de ponerse de nuevo sus gafas, sin decir nada más pasó junto a nosotros con un grupo de chicos que siguieron a su líder y desaparecieron entre el mar de gente.

-Ay- Murmuré mientras me daba la vuelta, la mano de Stormfly me estaba rasgando la piel de mi brazo, mientras yo me lo frotaba para que el dolor pasara.

-No hacía falta que me agarraras así, ¿sabes?-

-Oh dios mío- Stormfly suspiró hacia fuera, como si estuviera en un sueño. Yo pase mis dedos por delante de su cara.

-Tierra llamando a Stormfly!- Agité mi mano

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le solté, mientras ella se volvió a mí con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Sabías quién era?- Se quedó boquiabierta cuando me di la vuelta torpemente mirando a las personas de la fiesta, para poco después volver mi atención hacia ella.

-¿Se supone que debo de saberlo?-

-¿En serio?- Ella me dio una palmada en mi brazo

-Una vez más, ¡Auch!- Me aparté, sin dejar de frotar mi brazo, me miró como si hubiera perdido su cabeza. -¿Perdiste tu mente? Porque te ayudaré a encontrarla- le contesté arqueando mi ceja.

-No estoy bromeando, Astrid-.

Tragó saliva, deshaciéndose de su nudo en la garganta.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Tengo que saber quién es él?- Fruncí mis cejas.

-Él es Danger-. Ella exhaló con voz temblorosa -Él es el chico más mencionado en esta ciudad. Ha hecho cosas que nadie puede creer. Él es el que manda en su banda-.

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber todavía lo que me estaba diciendo. Ella gimió -¿Sabes los chicos que andan por ahí con los colores negro y rojo en sus ropas?- A medida que continuaba mirándola con ojos confundidos, suspiró -Puede sonar cursi, pero ellos dominan esta ciudad, Astrid. Acabas de hablar con el jefe de la banda-.

A medida que me estaba dando la información, aspiré, mi estómago se encogió. Esto definitivamente no era lo que tenía planeado para pasar un buen rato.


	2. No digas que no te lo advertí

**En fin, estoy alegre, he conseguido 4 reviews por mi primer capítulo, Muchas gracias.**

 **Contesto comentarios…**

 **Nina Chilena: Gracias, has sido mi primer comentario del fic, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, pero tengo una duda… ¿Que significa exactamente tu imagen? ¿Se supone que es un ojo azul abstracto? En fin, muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **maylu-liya: Que bueno que te interese, prometo no decepcionarte, no creo poder darte spoilers (porque la verdad ni yo lo he leído, estoy descubriendo esta historia junto con ustedes, se que será buena, porque ha tenido mucho éxito en mi otro fandom, incluso hay un video musical que fue basado en esta historia) Gracias por comentar.**

 **videl.S.S: Gracias, me alegra, creo que es más increíble que te haya fascinado con tan solo la introducción, que bueno, porque tienes el orgullo de seguir esta larga historia desde principio, prometo no decepcionarte, gracias por marcarla como favorito, muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **UnbreakableWarrior: Créeme, no es nada parecido, sobre todo en la narración. Esta no tendrá tanta acción como la otra, de hecho, la otra es completamente inocente al compararse con esta… esta es como que mas… ¿lujuriosa? Bueno, estas advertida. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias también a los lectores fantasma, a los que dieron favoritos y a los seguidores, muchas gracias.**

 **Continuemos…**

* * *

Capitulo 2 "No digas que no te lo advertí"

Iba a morir.

Ya era oficial.

O eso, o voy a ser rechazada por la humanidad en conjunto. Sí, eso suena bien, al menos de esa manera voy a estar sola y no muerta.

Como Stormfly empezó a empujarme en todas las direcciones durante la fiesta, me encontraba en medio de aquel lugar y mirando a todos los sitios de aquella fiesta, en busca de "Danger" como lo llaman. El nombre en sí me hizo temblar y me estómago se revolvió.

No sé porque, ni siquiera lo podía explicar la razón por la que me sentía así. Supongo que los nervios se apoderaban de mí y estaba más preocupada por mi vida, de lo que debería de estarlo. Me preocupaba más por este chico que por lo que pudieran hacer mis padres cuando se enteraran de que me había escapado de casa.

Eso debería decirte algo.

Estaba perdiendo mi cabeza y en ese momento solo quería escapar de todo. Mi cabeza no debería de estar preocupándose por ver a ese chico en la fiesta, se debería de estar preocupando por lo que me dijeran mis padres. ¿Y si salieron de casa para buscarme y me encuentran aquí? ¿Y si entran en esta casa con una orden de registro? ¿Y si…..? !Qué diablos!. ¿Porque me molesto? Mis padres son el menor de mis preocupaciones en este momento.

Agarrando la mano de Stormfly, la esperé mientras se volteaba para mirarme a los ojos algo confusa.

-Necesito respirar Stormfly-, confesé. -No he venido aquí para caminar y dar vueltas. He venido aquí para divertirme y si todo lo que vamos a hacer es huir de todos los grupos sociales en esta fiesta, entonces me voy a casa-.

Metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, Stormfly soltó una risita nerviosa -Lo siento.- Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas -No me di cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado agresiva-.

-No es que estuvieras siendo demasiado agresiva…- Empecé a hablar antes de pararme en seco y callarme, encontrando una manera de repetir esa frase. -Es que desde que Danger….- Di un suspiro mientras jugaba con mis dedos -Me habló, has estado comportándote extraña y no puedo soportarlo más-.

-Lo siento- paso la lengua por sus finos labios.

-Es solo que- tomé una respiración profunda antes de continuar, -Desde que el me habló, has estado actuando como si me fuera a morir, y no me va a pasar nada-.

-¿Como lo sabes?- Ella me señalo con su mano -Le llaman Danger por alguna razón, Astrid.-

-Si, bien, Danger me habló una vez. No me invitó a salir ni nada- Negué con la cabeza mientras la miraba atentamente. -Estas exagerando y tú lo sabes. Además, ¡ni siquiera lo conozco!-.

-Yo se lo suficiente de él, como para saber que es una mala influencia- Ella trató de sonar convincente, pero esto era todo una locura.

-Y tú, ¿crees lo que dice todo el mundo?- Arqueé una ceja y ella asintió con su cabeza vigorosamente. -Stormfly, no todo lo que dicen los demás es verdad. Las personas exageran todo lo que pasa. No puedes creer toda la mi*erda que dice la gente. Sabes que tengo razón en lo que estoy diciendo- Le recordaba la hora en la que "fangHook Nightmare" comenzó el rumor de que Stormfly se había acostado con él. A partir de ahí se intensificó el rumor de que Stormfly se había quedado embarazada y había tenido un aborto. Se prolongó durante años hasta que finalmente se supo la verdad y surgieron nuevos rumores.

-Eso es diferente- Ella trató de argumentar.

-¿Cómo?- Puse las manos en mis caderas, -Nombra una razón por la que sea diferente- Toqué con mi pie en el suelo, esperando su respuesta.

-Simplemente lo es, ¿de acuerdo?- Murmuró bruscamente. -Todo el mundo sabe lo que hace, Astrid. El no difundió ningún rumor, la gente sabía lo que hacía-.

-Si, eso es solo mie*rda que los demás decían de él. No importa quien empezó diciendo esas cosas, la verdad sigue siendo la misma. Nadie sabe nada. La única persona que lo sabe es ese chico, Danger, y cuando el mismo admita todo lo que dicen, entonces será verdad. Hasta entonces, todo es falso.-

Después de unos momentos de silencio, ella empezó a hablar. -Bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí-. Ella me señaló hacia mí, advirtiéndome. Enlazó su brazo con el mío y me arrastró lejos de allí, hacia una parte de la fiesta donde había personas bailando. Algo que yo pensaba que no iba a hacer por el resto de la noche.

Por lo general nunca fui una chica que solía romper las reglas, pero esta vez, creo que lo haré. Me abrí yo misma otra lata de cerveza, empecé resoplando hacia abajo mientras caminaba sola para encontrar a Stormfly, que había desaparecido. Oh, mie*rda.

Suspirando, empecé a buscarla. Empujando a toda la gente bailando, los unos con los otras, como si estuviera teniendo sexo en plena fiesta, los fumadores estaban inhalando el humo de un porro, los bebedores estaban bebiendo cerveza, y yo todavía no había podido encontrar a Stormfly en ninguna parte.

Pocos minutos habían pasado y mis pies estaban doliéndome como nunca. Ni siquiera me había sentado en toda la noche. Era como si estas personas no conocieran el significado de una silla y ni siquiera supieran que existían.

Finalmente me di por vencida y le envié un mensaje a su móvil. Saqué mi teléfono y empecé a enviarle mensajes de texto.

-"¿Donde estas? Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Contéstame para que nos podamos ir juntas a casa. Tengo que irme pronto."-

Satisfecha, puse mi teléfono sobre mi jean ajustado, y noté como algo me llamaba la atención. Había una silla en una parte de la sala donde todos estaban bailando. Me senté en ella después de acercarme caminando. Estire las piernas hacia fuera, de repente me sentí más tranquila…. Relajada.

Pero no me duró mucho, porque al cabo de diez minutos me di cuenta de que Stormfly no había contestado todavía. Por lo general, ella me respondía en cuestión de segundos, dos minutos si se demoraba mucho porque estaba borracha. Ahora estaba empezando a preocuparme. Sabiendo que no estaría muy lejos de la multitud de gente que estaba en la fiesta, decidí caminar por la ruta que conducía a un enorme valle de árboles.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos, evitando que mas locuras pasaran por mi mente, cuando me di cuenta de que todo estaba muy oscuro afuera.

¿Cómo podía Stormfly desaparecer de esta manera? ¿Estaba realmente tan molesta porque me había visto hablando con Danger?

¿O podría haber sido otra cosa? Tal vez alguien le pidió que fuera con su grupo… Pero entonces ella me lo habría dicho antes de marcharse.

Con un suspiro de frustración, sentí como me dolía la cabeza, por las tres cervezas que me había bebido por la noche. Comencé a escuchar el sonido de las hojas de algunos arbustos que se encontraban en mi camino, pensando que poco a poco me estaba volviendo loca, aunque por suerte me había dado cuenta de que un grupo de personas caminaban no muy lejos de mi. Gracias a dios, ahora ya no estaba tan sola.

No pensé mucho mas en todo lo que pasaba, continúe caminando solo sintiendo el frío aire chocando contra mi cara. Volteé mi mirada para ver a aquel grupo de personas que caminaban no muy lejos de mí, pero no era un grupo normal de personas. Iban vestidos de rojo y negro y entonces recordé lo que me había dicho Stormfly… Esa fue la gente de la que me advirtió Stormfly.

El grupo de Danger.

Sentí el latido de mi corazón acelerarse, me acerqué a los árboles, tratando de esconderme para no ser vista y intenté mantener la calma.

-Te encuentras en un montón de problemas, Ingerman.- Una voz oscura salió de las sombras, yo sentí como mi estómago se volvía, mientras el sudor de mis manos crecía cada vez más, por los nervios que sentía.

-Lo-Lo siento- El tipo que estaba hablando, comenzó a tartamudear, mientras ese tono de nerviosismo estallaba y sacudía mis oídos, era un tono tan frágil, no podía dejar de temblar.

-Un lo siento no va a arreglar las cosas. Tuviste muchas oportunidades y aún así no te importó nada. Te dimos más de tres semanas y todavía no encontraste el tiempo para reunir todo el dinero?-.

-Por favor, solo necesito un poco de tiempo-

-Si, bueno, el tiempo ha pasado, amigo- Y con eso sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía, el tiempo se paró por unos segundos mientras veía como disparaban un solo tiro y el cuerpo de aquel hombre cayó al suelo, la tierra pronto se cubrió por un liquido viscoso de color rojo.

¿Que demonios acaba de pasar?

* * *

 **...**

 **¡Asdjknss todo se está volviendo tan emocionante!**

 **Algo cruel pero muy emocionante. ¡Ya quiero leer!**

 **Señores, Comenten para actualizar capítulo más pronto.**


	3. Ni siquiera me conoces

Capitulo 3

"Ni siquiera me conoces"

No tenía ninguna intención de que eso ocurriera, pero realmente Dios tenía otros planes para mí esta noche. Todo lo que quería hacer era divertirme un rato con Stormfly y pasármelo bien por una vez en mi vida, pero no, Dios olvidó que había intentando hacer lo imposible para tener la suerte que nunca logré tener en mi vida. Si, dije que no tengo suerte, por esa razón mi vida es de esta forma.

Me llevó un tiempo unir todas las piezas juntas, para lograr entender y asumir de una vez lo que acababa de suceder. La conmoción sacudió mis venas en el segundo en el que la sangre emanaba de la cabeza del chico que yacía tumbado en el terreno sin moverse, su cuerpo estaba totalmente sin vida. Sintiendo un vuelco en mi estómago del horror, me mordí mi labio, un impulso involuntario hizo que mi mano subiera con rapidez hacia mi boca, para tratar de no gritar.

No podía respirar, no podía ni moverme ni apartar mis ojos de en frente de mi. Sentía como mis rodillas flaqueaban y mis pies se sentían como si me hubiera quedado pegada en el suelo embarrado en el que estaba.

Todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento era maldecir mi vida. Al menos de esa manera, estoy tranquila y puedo pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Al oír el rumor de las hojas de los árboles que me rodeaban, sentí una conmoción en mi cuerpo, me había dado cuenta en aquel momento que Danger se había girado para mirarme, podía sentir sus ojos sobre mi e inmediatamente el miedo se apoderó de mi.

Mi garganta se secaba mientras empezaba a sacudir mi cabeza, con ganas de decirle que no había visto nada, pero no funcionó porque el rápidamente susurró algo a unos chicos a su lado, antes de que él se dirigiera hacia mi sin que nadie lo notara. Estaba debatiendo sobre si debía correr o no, pero no podía arriesgarme a morir. Por lo menos, no ahora.

Llevó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me quedé sin aliento cuando llevó mi cuerpo sobre su hombro. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no pude procesar que había pasado hasta que me tiró al lado del pasajero en lo que parecía ser su coche.

Si tenía miedo antes, ahora estaba aterrorizada.

Sin saber qué hacer, me quedé allí sentada, inmóvil, moviendo mis ojos hacia mí alrededor intentando buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera ser un peligro para mi vida. Un cuchillo, tal vez. Una bomba. Otra arma. Pero no vi nada de eso. Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, rápidamente la puerta del lado del conductor se abrió dejando ver como él se metía dentro del coche y la cerraba detrás de él.

No parecía muy contento.

Sin decir nada, empezó a conducir después de mirar atentamente la zona en la que estaba estacionado, y fue entonces cuando mi cuerpo se estremeció y mi cerebro empezó a trabajar. -¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Me vas a matar? Oh, dios mío, no quiero morir…- Murmuré incomoda mientras los pensamientos inundaban mi mente… Mi cuerpo cortado en pedazos, mientras era dejado en medio del bosque para que nadie lo encontrara….

-¡Cállate!, ¿Quieres?- Me espetó, su voz con amargura causó que me detuviera rápidamente y me callara.

Sentía la tensión en el coche cuando empecé a jugar con mis dedos torpemente, me mordía el labio, no tendría que decir nada más, pero no lo pude evitar. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando. -Hey!, hmmm, Danger?- Mentalmente me di una colleja de lo *beep* que sonaba lo que le decía. -Amigo, sea cual sea tu nombre. Siento por meterme donde no me llaman, pero necesito ir a casa. Es tarde y si se enteran de que me escapé, moriré. Literalmente.-

Todo lo que recibí de él fue una risa que me hizo arquear mis cejas por la confusión. -¿Que es tan gracioso?-

-Tú-, continuaba mirando por su espejo retrovisor, mostró una sonrisa en sus labios cuando se volvió a mirarme durante un segundo, antes de girar de nuevo su cabeza para mirar la carretera.

-¿Yo?- Me rasqué la nuca con torpeza -¿Yo qué?-

-Estas en un coche con alguien que acabas de ver cometer un asesinato y todo lo que puedes pensar es meterte en problemas… ¿Con tus padres?- Me miró ahora, toda su atención estaba puesta en mí, mientras yo tragaba saliva con dificultad.

-Hmmm, bueno, ya ves, mis padres dan mucho más miedo que tu. Confía en mí, cuando digo eso, no tienes nada que ver con ellos cuando se trata de asustar a la gente. Además de que tienes razones para hacer lo que hiciste y está bien. No me importa el tiempo que siga viva. Pero no lo estaré por mucho tiempo si mis padres descubren que me escapé de casa.-

-Déjame decirte, que eres una chica confusa- Se rió mientras arrastraba sus pies por el asiento, mirando el espejo retrovisor, una vez más.

-Si, bueno, tú no eres todo lo contrario que digamos- Murmuré para mis adentros, mientras me maldecía por decir aquello.

-Ni siquiera me conoces-. Protestó.

-Se lo suficiente y vi lo suficiente como para saber el que significa para ti un problema- Admití mientras mordía el interior de mi mejilla.

-Supongo que has oído hablar de mí, entonces?- El arqueó una ceja cuando me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

-Si, más de lo que quería. Créeme- Negué con la cabeza mientras ponía de nuevo la mano sobre mi regazo.

-Y ¿les crees?- El frunció sus labios, sus ojos estaban en la carretera y ahora se desviaron a otro carril. El mantuvo su mano derecha sobre la parte inferior del volante, ya que su brazo izquierdo colgaba de la parte superior, metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero.

-No…- Recordé rápidamente la conversación que había tenido con Stormfly en la fiesta. Pero, le vi matar a alguien…

-Bueno- Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, abriendo la tapa de arriba mientras deslizaba uno de los cigarros, lo puso entre sus labios y lo encendió. Metió la caja en su bolsillo. -Porque estoy seguro, que la verdad es mucho peor- El sopló un anillo perfecto de humo.


	4. Si, definitivamente es bipolar

**Se descompuso mi computadora y cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir, pero ¿qué creen? Estoy actualizando capítulos desde el centro de cómputo de mi escuela**

 **¡Yay! Se supone que no debo de hacer esto… pero en fin.**

 **Ahora tengo dos opciones, publicar menos capítulos y contestar los comentarios con el poco de tiempo que tengo aquí o… publicar los capítulos posibles pero sin contestar comentarios.**

 **Yo sé que quieren seguir leyendo, así que contestare los comentarios después**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia/adaptación, amo sus comentarios, y quiero pagárselos con más capítulos, así que en fin.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Una pregunta antes de comenzar a leer… ¿Les gustaría que siguiera censurando las groserías o las escribo completas? No lo hare en este capítulo para recordar al Hipo de la nueva serie, por que en verdad, si dijeron muchas groserías sin censura (para ser una serie infantil) en Dragones Carreras al borde.**

 **Continuemos…**

Capítulo 4

"Si, definitivamente es bipolar"

Mi estómago se retorció dolorosamente.

-Bueno, me dejas tranquila al escuchar eso…- Respondí sarcásticamente con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Eché un vistazo afuera. Un susurró vino de su boca y vi como dejaba escapar una sonrisa de sus labios.

-Tienes humor, me gusta- Volvió en ese instante la cabeza hacia su derecha para expulsar el humo de su boca en dirección hacia la ventanilla del coche, y poco después la cerró.

-Sí, bueno, a mí me gustaría vivir también, si no te importa me puedes decir a donde vamos, porque hasta ahora no estoy muy tranquila- Murmuré, hurgando en mí asiento.

-Tómatelo como quieras Milady, no te voy a matar- Sopló el humo de su boca, pero esta vez sin abrir la ventana. La nebulosa de humo rodeó el coche un poco antes de desaparecer lentamente. Cuando el humo terminó de desaparecer, tiró el cigarro en el cenicero que había en el coche.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Estoy en un coche con un asesino- Rodé mis ojos, crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-¿Vas a reprocharme eso en la cara, cada vez que abra la boca para decir algo?- Gruñó con voz grave, su voz era profunda y sus ojos claros.

Aclaré mi garganta, me sacudí la cabeza varias veces –No- contesté levantando mi voz. -Lo siento….- Tragué con dificultad, podía sentir mis manos sudar.

-Bien, porque no estoy de humor ni para oírte a ti….- volvió su mirada hacia el frente, para mirar la carretera por la que íbamos, volviendo de nuevo a la calma. -Ni a tus molestos comentarios sobre mí-

A este chico se le va la cabeza, está loco o es bipolar.

Hasta el momento me estoy inclinando hacia la última opción, es bipolar.

-Oh vaya, Gracias- Cada palabra que decía goteaba de sarcasmo. -Déjame decirte, que es muy agradable estar contigo- El incómodo silencio que sentía entre nosotros realmente no ayudo a la situación, le miraba de vez en cuando, sintiendo el nudo en mi estómago.

-Realmente, ¿crees que me importa?- Dijo con veneno en cada palabra que pronunciaba. Sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor del volante, manteniéndolo apretado. Lo sabía, porque sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar fuerte contra el volante.

No contesté. En cambio, suspiré, mirando hacia delante y sin molestarme en abrir la boca.

Pero por sus miradas, parecía que quería que le respondiera.

-¿Me vas a responder o simplemente me ignoras como a un id*iota?- Siseó. Sentí mi aliento agitarse y crucé las manos.

¿Cuál era su problema?

-¿Qué coño quieres que te diga?- Le dije con voz alta y llena de rabia, cada vez más frustrada con este chico.

-No lo sé, ¡cualquier cosa!- Tomó un giro por otro camino. -Solo no me ignores-.

-Pensé que no querías que hablara más?- Arqueé una ceja y le miré con incredulidad.

-No- Él hablaba monótonamente. -No quería que usaras lo que has visto en mi contra. No te dije nada de que no hablaras-

-Como sea- murmuré. Si él quería que yo hablara, eso es lo más fácil que podía hacer.

Para mi ventaja, él se calló, dejando sus ojos en la carretera.

Me di cuenta de que estaba mirando a cualquier cosa que me llamaba la atención, el bienestar del silencio empezaba a ser aburrido, y de pronto volteé mi mirada para mirarle el lado de su cara.

No voy a mister, él era muy guapo, incluso cuando estaba fumando. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y bloqueada, y se veía sexy. Empecé a contar las pecas de su cuello, contando hasta cuatro hasta que el suspiró con frustración, volviendo su cabeza hacia mí.

-¿Que? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

Negué con mi cabeza

Solo quería ir a casa.

Era psicólogo o sabía lo que estaba pensando, porque lo que me dijo a continuación me sorprendió con la guardia baja. -Mira, has visto demasiado. No puedo dejarte ir después de lo que acabas de presenciar. Sería un idiota- Se lamió los labios, sus ojos me miraban hacia mí, aunque nunca movió su cabeza.

Su tono me calmó un poco, pero todavía seguía muy nerviosa.

-Te lo prometo- Agregó de forma rápida.

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza de nuevo. Pero sin saber que estaba diciendo… ¿El que me prometía?

¿Dónde me había metido? Con la palma de mi mano froté mi frente, debió de saber lo que estaba pensando de nuevo, porque siguió hablando. -Me refería a cuando te dije que no te iba a hacer daño. Solo tengo que averiguar unas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a estar en casa en cualquier momento.-

El alivio se apodero de mí rápidamente, pensando en las palabras que me acababa de decir, pero no eran lo suficientemente alentadoras como para darme un suspiro y terminarme tranquilizando, aún estaba nerviosa. Lamiendo mis labios resecos, respiré hondo un par de veces tratando de librarme de los nervios que sentía, cuando otra risa profunda resonó en el coche.

-¿Estás dando a luz o algo así? Porque suena como si estuvieras a punto de estallar- quien diría que ese comentario me haría reír. Demasiado fuerte.

-Tienes una risa bonita- sonrió el, mientras me guiñaba el ojo y sentía mis mejillas arder en calor. Seguramente estaría roja.

Si. Definitivamente era bipolar. Primero le molesta que hable y que le pregunte cosas… luego parece arrepentido por sus comentarios bruscos y ahora se ríe conmigo y me dice que tengo una bonita sonrisa.

-¿Gracias? Aunque creo que sueno como una hiena- Me encogí de hombros

Ahora el empezó a reírse mientras intentaba con cuidado no perder el control (algo que se añadiría a la lista de delitos que tendría, seguramente) -Eres divertida-

-Lo intento- Froté mis hombros, lo que nos llevó a reír de nuevo. Fue un cambio de humor que nos vino bien.

-Eres la primera chica a la que me he llevado, que tiene un buen sentido del humor- Me tensé cuando me di cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿Te has llevado a otras chicas?- Le miré mientras volteaba hacia un lado, con mis ojos abiertos y el empezó a reír de nuevo, por tercera vez en la noche. Wow, teníamos que estar quemando calorías.

-Estoy bromeando- Él puso su mano derecha sobre su estómago y con la otra mano sujetaba el volante. -Deberías de haber visto tu cara- Él me miró a mí -No tiene precio-.

-Ja, ja, muy divertido- Fingí una sonrisa mientras él me miraba de nuevo, tenía una sonrisa para morirse.

-Tienes una bonita sonrisa- Solté sin pensar, la vergüenza se apodero de mi cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Gracias- me sonrió, mostrando sus dientes. -Tú también tienes una linda sonrisa-

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me recosté en mi asiento del coche, sabiendo que no iba a regresar pronto a casa. Pronto me incliné para encender la radio, pero él se adelantó y la apagó. -¡Hey!-

-No me gusta la música- Habló en tono tenso.

-¿A quien no le gusta la música?- Le miré con el ceño fruncido.

-A mí. Ahora cállate y déjame conducir, ¿ok? Tengo que pensar- Dijo antes de aclararse la garganta y tratar de calmarse a sí mismo.

Aproveché esta oportunidad para que el me dijera la verdad. -Está bien, mientras conduces, ¿te importaría decirme a donde me llevas?-

-Eres tan jodidamente impaciente- Gruño él con un tono desconocido, mientras deslizaba un cigarrillo del paquete, lo encendió antes de empezar a absorber el humo con su boca y cerrar los labios. -Vamos a mi casa- Murmuro, abriendo la ventanilla ahora y dejando que el humo saliera a fuera.

Oh dios mío, ayúdame ahora.


	5. ¿No puedes estar cómoda?

Capitulo 5

"¿No puedes estar cómoda?"

.

Voy a la casa de un asesino/ex-convicto. Wow, eso sería algo divertido para contarle a mis hijos cuando sea mayor.

Suspiré, inquieta en mi asiento. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba dejando que los nervios se apoderaran de mí.

También mentiría si dijera que no me daba vergüenza cada vez que mi cuerpo se frotaba con el cuero del asiento, haciendo sonidos raros.

Danger se rió entre dientes, -¿No puedes estar cómoda?-.

El sonrió, dirigiendo una mirada de reojo hacia mí, y rápidamente puso sus ojos en la carretera delante de él.

Sentí el calor cubrir mis mejillas. -No, solo…. Me aburre estar en el coche- Mentí, encogiéndome de hombros, pareciendo que no me preocupaba mi situación.

El negó con la cabeza -Lo que tú digas, Milady-

Rodé los ojos, en muestra de desagrado. Este chico necesitaba ayuda.

-No hagas ese gesto más, pe*rra. Recuerda…- El me agarró del mentón con fuerza, haciendo que lo mirara para enfrentarme a él. -Estas en mi coche.-

-Bien- El me empujó, volviendo su mano hacia el volante.

Me mordí el labio, obligándome a mi misma a no decir nada de lo que me pudiera arrepentir. En su lugar, volví mi cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla del coche, sin desear nada más que estar caliente en mi cama. Allí es donde tenía que haber estado, sana y salva.

Habíamos conseguido llegar a lo que supuse que era su casa, aparcamos el coche en una plaza de garaje. No pude evitarlo, mi boca se abrió con asombro cuando la casa quedo a la vista. Debo decir que estoy impresionada. Las vistas eran muy bonitas desde el lugar donde estaba.

Volteé, esperé pacientemente para ver qué pasaba mientras incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y pensé en como sucedió todo y lo triste que mi vida se volvió.

Realmente no puedo decir que estoy decepcionada. Quiero decir, yo lo veía venir. Solo que nunca pensé que todo sucediera de esta manera.

Podía haber sido testigo de muchas cosas esta noche –ver a alguien emborrachándose y vomitando por todas partes, una chica desnudándose (esas cosas han ocurrido antes, no me juzgues) caminar por la fiesta mientras una pareja estaba a punto de tener sexo- Pero no, vi como alguien cometía un asesinato.

Cuanto más lo pienso, mas creo que mi vida está resultando ser una maldita telenovela.

Yo era la chica tranquila, que hacía la tarea, escuchaba a mis padres, me aseguraba de que tenía buenas notas y me hacía cargo de mi misma. No me he salido de control cada vez que he salido, era una buena persona en general. Era tímida, rara, a veces una bocazas…

Hice cosas buenas. Nunca hice una sola cosa "mala"…. Hasta esta noche, cuando me escapé e iba a ser la primera vez que hacía algo extremo, para luego conseguir meterme en miles de problemas.

Ahora, aquí estaba yo, en el coche de un asesino mientras él me llevaba a su casa.

Debí de haber dormido por un tiempo, porque ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Danger había salido del coche, hasta que la puerta de mi lado se abrió y casi me caigo.

Gemí.

El se rió entre dientes, lo que me hizo gemir más fuerte. -No es tan divertido- Señalé mientras saltaba de su Ranger Rover.

-Lo es para mí- El se encogió de hombros antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar delante de mí.

Rodé los ojos asegurándome de que él no se daba cuenta, le seguí por el camino detrás de él. Lo último que necesitaba era perderme y Dios sabe que cosas me sucederían.

Ser tomada por un asesino era suficiente, no quería hacer nada *beep*.

Moviendo mis pies en el suelo, mientras el rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su jean las llaves de su casa, me mordí el labio con curiosidad por saber lo que me iba a pasar.

-¿Vas a venir o te tengo que arrastrar hasta dentro?-

-¿Eh?- Solté de repente, mientras le miraba con ojos curiosos.

El negó con la cabeza. Agarró mi brazo, me llevó arrastras al interior de la casa antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros. Volvió la cabeza para mirarme –Sígueme- Asintió mientras el subía las escaleras.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Subiendo por las escaleras, mordí mi labio inferior, manteniendo los ojos sin mirar a nada a mí alrededor, con cuidado para no llamar la atención de cualquier persona que pudiera estar aquí a estas horas.

De todos modos… ¿qué hora era?

-¿Qué hora es?- Dije de repente, sin controlarlo, me salió solo. Algo que constantemente me pasaba en situaciones como estas. Siempre me las arreglo para decir mis pensamientos en alto.

-Queda un cuarto para las dos, ¿Porqué?- Él caminó a una habitación, que supongo era la de él.

Mis ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas cuando la realidad me golpeó. Suplicaba ir a casa. Es decir, si llegaba a casa esta noche. -No hay ninguna razón- Suspiré.

Se encogió de hombros descuidadamente, entró a la habitación y cerró un poco la puerta detrás de nosotros.

En ese momento me tomé algo de tiempo para mirar a mí alrededor. Era enorme. Tenía una cama de tamaño muy grande con sábanas de color Burdeos, un edredón encima diseñado con encaje negro. Las paredes eran de un color oscuro que agobiaba, eran de un color cereza o marrón. Estaba totalmente asombrada.

-¿Te gusta?- Sonrió, a la vez que arqueaba sus cejas.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla antes de asentir. -Esto es como…. ¡Tres veces el tamaño de mi habitación!-

El se rió entre dientes. -Bueno, no te acomodes. Vas a irte muy pronto. Solo tengo que arreglar un par de cosas y estarás lista para marcharte-.

Asentí con la cabeza, todavía mirando la habitación en la que estaba.

De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió revelando a una chica, alrededor del mismo tamaño que yo, con el pelo negro oscuro enredado agraciadamente en una trenza de lado que caía sobre su hombro, sus ojos eran color verde bosque, parecidos a los de Danger, mas sin embargo los de él eran mas esmeraldas.

Yo estaba totalmente congelada, en estado de shock.

Ella era hermosa-

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, su rostro reflejaba horror y repugnancia. Me encogí.

-¿Que está haciendo ella aquí?- Escupió ella, su voz chorreaba veneno, sus iris verdes eran como si me estuvieran haciendo agujeros en los míos.

Traté de mirar hacia otro lado, pero había algo en ella que hacía que mantuviera mis ojos clavados en ella.

Danger se volvió, sus ojos cada vez daban más miedo. -No empieces- Esas palabras enviaron escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

Burlona, sacudió el pelo detrás de su hombro, mirándome a mí antes de volver su mirada hacia él, me echó un vistazo por última vez mientras rodó los ojos. Dándome una última mirada que desprendía asco, se dio la vuelta sobre sus tacones de aguja de Louis Vutton, y salió de la habitación.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. -¿Qué fue todo eso?- Logré decir en forma de pregunta.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de la puerta por la que ella (quien fuera esa mujer) se había largado. -No te preocupes por eso-. Gruñó, me empujó un poco alejándome y el salió de la habitación, dejándome sola preguntándome que había pasado y si tenía alguna culpa en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Por lo que he aprendido en el pasado: Cuando la gente dice "No te preocupes por eso" lo que deberías de hacer es preocuparte.


	6. Ella sabe demasiado

**Una advertencia, el fic comenzara a utilizar un aire más crudo y cruel, Hiccup será peor de lo que creen en mi fic, su corazón sigue siendo tan blando como lo es originalmente, el Hiccup que todos conocemos. Solo que es Astrid quien lo hará conocer su verdadero yo, así que solo les daré una advertencia, tampoco estoy diciendo que será exageradamente malvado, obvio no, la cruda realidad de nuestro mundo ha cambiado su forma de ser.**

 **Solo les digo que si quieren seguir leyendo, prepárense para cualquier cosa.**

Capitulo 6

"Ella sabe demasiado"

Pasando su mano con frustración por su cabello, Danger mordió la parte inferior de su labio para mantener sus nervios y no hacer nada fuera de control o romper cosas. La última cosa que el necesitaba era perder la cabeza y agregar a Astrid a la lista de cosas que le pertenecían. El primer punto es que ha matado a alguien.

El no podía creer que hubiera sido tan descuidado de dejar que alguien lo viera. Siempre fue cuidadoso con las cosas que hizo. El nunca fue atrapado –nunca-. Lo hizo todo bien y con éxito. Nunca en mal estado hasta esta noche y eso lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

¿Y si hubiera sido un policía caminando por el bosque esta noche, en vez de Astrid? Danger no podía ni siquiera pensar en lo que le hubiera ocurrido.

Por supuesto, no había tenido la culpa, porque él era ese tipo de persona. El nunca dejaría que sus hijos se metieran en problemas por las cosas que hizo, pero ese no es el punto.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que iba a hacer con Astrid y lo que los chicos pensarían una vez que se enteraran de Astrid.

Tirando de los extremos de su pelo, Danger estaba a punto de subir las escaleras de su habitación, cuando uno de los chicos lo vio.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Dagur, el jefe del grupo (no tan jefe como Hiccup, pero andaba cerca de serlo) llamó desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

Hiccup se maldijo mentalmente mientras poco a poco volteó la cabeza para mirarlo. El asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que le había oído.

-¿Hiciste ya el trabajo?- El tomó un sorbo de la lata de cerveza arqueando su frente en señal de que estaba esperando una respuesta.

Hiccup hizo una pausa, debatiendo si debía decir algo o no. -Sí, lo hice-.

El sonrió -Buen trabajo, Haddok-. Dagur asintió con la cabeza, impresionado.

El no iba a estar impresionado por mucho tiempo, ese era lo que Hiccup pensaba con seguridad.

-El vagabundo estaba rogando por su vida cuando Hiccup le tuvo de rodillas, apuntó a su cabeza con la pistola y lo hizo polvo- Dijo Snotlout mientras dejaba caer su peso sobre el sofá a pocos metros de Dagur.

-Eso fue muy gracioso- Añadió Tuffnut con una sonrisa. -Él pensó que podía salirse con la suya y no pagar el dinero. El cabr*on era tan tonto que pensaba en realidad que tenía la oportunidad de vivir-.

-Lástima que Hiccup le puso una bala en la cabeza- Eret añadió al abrir una lata de cerveza y se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

Hiccup asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Le encantaba cuando lo elogiaban y cuando el hijo de p*uta al que mataba rogaba por su vida. -Fue un placer trabajar con él-, sonrió Hiccup mientras los chicos estallaban en risas.

El sarcasmo era el segundo idioma de los chicos, sobre todo para Hiccup.

Una vez que las risas se calmaron, todo el mundo se sentó en el sofá, excepto Hiccup, él sabía que en ese momento era hora de mencionar a Astrid. -¡Hey, chicos!-.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, desviando su atención hacia él.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirles- Hiccup frunció los labios hacia un lado, frotando la parte superior de su cuello mientras pensaba en las formas que podía contar lo que había pasado, al final se decidió por contarlo y luego esperar las reacciones de los chicos. -Metí la pata en el trabajo-.

Dagur frunció sus cejas. -¿Que quieres decir, con que metiste la pata? Dijiste que lo mataste.-

-Y lo hice- Hiccup aclaró su garganta.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasa?- Snotlout intervino, tan confundido como el resto.

Hiccup reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos. -Alguien lo vio-. Murmuró lo suficientemente claro para que todos lo escucharan.

El silencio llenó el aire vació a su alrededor antes de que Dagur tomara la palabra una vez más. -¿Qué quieres decir con que alguien te vio?-

-Eso significa simplemente lo que dije. Una chica me vio matar al hijo de p*uta-

Dagur se puso de pie. -¿Que mi*erda quieres decir con que una chica te vio? Haddok, ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, hombre?-. Dijo en un grito, la ira estaba consumiéndole.

-¡Yo no lo sabía! ¡No había nadie alrededor cuando el hijo de pu*ta salió del bosque!- Hiccup levantó las manos alzándolas al aire. -Puedes preguntarle a los chicos, ¡nos aseguramos de que no había nadie! Pero de alguna manera esa chica apareció y lo vio-.

Dagur apretó su mandíbula, cerrando los ojos. Respiró profundamente para controlarse a sí mismo, abrió los ojos. -¿Cuánto vio?- Dijo intentando calmarse.

-Ella me vio matar a ese hijo de p*uta-. Hiccup exclamo humilde.

Dagur apretó los puños a su lado. "Mie*rda", murmuró, pasándose una mano por el pelo poco después -¿Qué paso después? ¿Huyó? ¿Le dijo algo a la policía?-.

-¿Crees que estaría aquí ahora mismo, si se lo hubiera dicho a la policía?- Hiccup le dirigió una mirada intencionada, Dagur se encogió de hombros a cambio. Hiccup negó con la cabeza. -La agarré y me la lleve antes de que pudiera ocurrir algo.-

La cara de Dagur cambió bruscamente. -¿Te la llevaste?-.

Hiccup asintió con la cabeza

-¿Contigo?-.

-Sip- Hiccup asintió de nuevo con la cabeza. -No podía dejar que la chica se fuera después de ver lo que vio. Ella está arriba en mi habitación. Pero, hey, escucha, No creo que ella sea tan *beep* de decir algo. Esa pe*rra es una locura. Todo lo que le preocupaba durante el viaje en coche hasta aquí, eran sus padres.- Rodó los ojos.

Dagur se burlaba -¿Estas tomándome el pelo?-.

Snotlout y Tuffnut rieron.

-Nah, ella me dijo que sus padres le daban más miedo que yo. No para de hablar, no se calla y hace miles de preguntas.-

-¿Que preguntaba?-.

-El que iba a hacer con ella, cuando se iba a ir a casa, donde la llevaba…- Hiccup se encogió de hombros.

Dagur asintió con la cabeza, su rostro poco a poco se iba ablandando y desaparecía la tensión que había. -Está bien. Has dicho que ella está arriba, ¿verdad?-

Hiccup asintió con la cabeza una vez más, su rostro se retorcía de emociones a pesar de que no podía dejar de preguntarse, el que estaba planeando a hacer a continuación

-Mantenla allí, ella no se va.- Dagur se sentó en el sofá, una vez más.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no se va?- Hiccup frunció las cejas. -Le dije a esa perr*a que se iba a casa y, francamente, yo no la quiero aquí. Ella es molesta-.

-Ella sabe demasiado.- Dagur explicó, mientras agarraba la lata de cerveza y la llevaba a sus labios.

-Honestamente, no creo que ella diga nada. Ella ni siquiera se asustó al principio.-

-No puedo arriesgarme, Haddok. Después de que ella se fuera de aquí, antes de darnos cuenta, los policías estarían investigándonos y todos estaríamos arrestados por toda la mi*erda que hemos hecho. Es más seguro así."

-Dagur, realmente no quiero a esa chica aquí y Heather no para de meter mie*rda en todo esto, preguntando cosas sobre ella- Hiccup gimió.

Dagur suspiró. -Escucha, no puedo jugar con esto, no podemos jugar con esto. Ella se va a quedar aquí, a menos esta noche. Decidiré que hacer con ella mañana, pero por ahora, ella se queda.-

Hiccup sintió como su mandíbula se contraía y sus ojos se endurecieron. Sin decir una sola palabra, golpeó a Dagur, agachando su mano derecha hacia su mandíbula.

Un golpe bajo bastó para que Dagur gimiera de dolor -¿Que coñ*o te pasa? hombre- Grito antes de pararse y empujar de nuevo a Hiccup, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared detrás de él. Dagur lo aplastó contra el antes de que este dirigiera su puño hasta su estómago.

Hiccup hizo una mueca de dolor, -Mier*da- murmuró.

Dagur golpeó con otro puñetazo la cara de Hiccup, sujetándole los brazos contra la pared. -Sube las escaleras y refréscate antes de hagas algo estúpid*o que me haga matarte.- Murmuró Dagur.

-Soy el mejor de aquí, si me matas, tú no eres nada- Hiccup se burló con ira.

-Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar a alguien que te sustituya- Soltó de nuevo.

Hiccup y el sabían que estaban hablando en serio, pero ambos también sabían que nadie se podía comparar con Hiccup.

Empujándolo contra la pared, Dagur se limpió la comisura de la boca, donde la sangre manchaba su mano. Maldiciendo en voz baja, sacudió la cabeza, tomando asiento en el sofá, una vez más.

El pecho de Hiccup subía y bajaba con cada respiración furiosa que daba. Giró sobre los talones de sus botas marrones y empezó a subir las escaleras. Maldiciendo y murmurando cosas incoherentes a sí mismo, Hiccup pasó por su habitación y caminó hasta el final del pasillo. Forzando la puerta, la abrió y observó lo que había en el interior, descubriendo a Heather por sorpresa y ella volteó para mirarle.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?-.

-Dame algo de ropa-, Ordenó.

-¿Para qué?- Dijo en voz alta.

-Solo dame una put*a camiseta o algo así. No tengo tiempo para tus estupi*deces- Hiccup habló con rabia.

-¿Para que coñ*o necesitas tu, mi ropa?- Ella arqueó una ceja, poniendo su mano en su cadera.

-Tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme. Solo dame la maldita ropa o la voy a coger yo.- El respondió con una mirada oscura, sus ojos miraban con rabia.

Apretando los dientes, Heather se dio la vuelta y revisó sus cajones. Agarrando una camiseta y un par de pantalones cortos, le tiró la ropa a Hiccup y este la cogió sin problema.

Volteó y salió de la habitación, luego se dirigió a su cuarto, donde abrió la puerta y la dejo cerrada. Lanzó la camiseta y los pantalones cortos a la cara de Astrid, ella se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Qué es esto?- Cuestionó ella.

-Una camisa. Póntela.- Hiccup dijo con endurecimiento en sus ojos, ya que miró a la mirada suave de Astrid.

-¿Por qué?- Los ojos se posaron en la cara magullada de Hiccup. Sus ojos se abrieron. -¿Qué te paso?- Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

-Las chicas y todas sus preguntas- murmuró Hiccup con un movimiento de cabeza. -¡Solo tienes que ponerte la maldita camiseta!-

Astrid saltó, completamente inconsciente de la repentina ira de Hiccup y su estallido. El miedo se apoderó de ella. -¿Para qué?- susurró.

-Para mi salud-, comentó amargamente lleno de ironía. -¿Para qué piensas?- Dijo con sarcasmo, habló como si fuera la cosa más fácil de saber. -Te quedas esta noche.- Murmuró.

Los ojos de Astrid miraron al suelo -Pensé que me iba-.

-¿Si? Bueno, pues pensaste mal. Te quedas esta noche. Ponte la ropa y acomódate porque no vas a ninguna parte por lo que sé.-

Astrid arrastró sus ojos. -¿Donde voy a dormir?-

-En el suelo, diviértete- Hiccup se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose frustrada porque él le daba la espalda, y salió de la habitación, cerrando después de marcharse. -Estúp*ida Bit*ch-.

Hiccup se paso una mano por el pelo. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba caminando por el pasillo una vez más, hasta que abrió la puerta del cuarto de Heather y la cerró detrás de él.

-¿Qué coñ*o quieres ahora?- Dijo ella con rabia.

Hiccup simplemente la ignoró, con su brazo la agarró de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, capturó los labios de ella con los suyos de una manera hambrienta.

Pasó un tiempo y ambos se libraron de su ropa y se cubrieron con las sábanas de la cama de Heather, sus cuerpos desnudos y apretados, hacían que se movieran rítmicamente el uno con el otro.

Si Heather era buena en algo, era que podía ayudar a Hiccup a olvidarse de todo y eso fue exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Olvidar.


	7. mi nombre es Hiccup Haddock, bitch

Capitulo 7

– "Creo que mi nombre es Hiccup Haddok, pe*rra"

Hiccup había abandonado la habitación antes de que el sol se pusiera, dejando a Heather debajo de las sábanas sola, dejando su lugar al lado de ella vacío, ahora que se había ido.

Pasando una mano por su cabello alborotado después de tener sexo, Hiccup dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Sus nervios estaban tranquilos –por el momento- durante el poco tiempo que durara tranquilo –se sentía a gusto.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación después de quitarle el seguro, fue entonces cuando vio a Astrid durmiendo en el suelo y volvió a la realidad.

Por mucho que ella le molestara y le sacara de quicio, no podía dejar de sentirse como un idi*ota porque ella le había hecho caso y había acabado durmiendo en el suelo.

Debe de haber sido demasiado incómodo, pensó él mientras suspiraba profundamente y empezaba a caminar hacia ella. Al mirarla, se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Era hermosa, no lo podía negar, pero había algo en ella que hacía que Hiccup sintiera ganas de gritar.

Ya fuera porque ella le había pillado en su "mejor" momento (por supuesto esto es sarcasmo) o por la cantidad de barbaridades que habían pasado abajo con Dagur hacía unas horas, sabía que la chica era un problema.

Inclinándose, Hiccup tomó el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos, acunándola como si fuera un bebe antes de pararse con la espalda recta y la dejó en su cama perfectamente hecha. Agarrando una manta que estaba cerca, la puso sobre la parte superior de su cuerpo, y la cubrió desde los pies hasta el cuello.

Echando un vistazo por última vez, Hiccup se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la planta baja.

Dagur estaba sentado en una silla, comiendo, echó un vistazo en un instante y una sonrisa se abrió paso entre los labios de Hiccup.

"Hey, Dagur", Hiccup gritó, asustando un poco a Dagur antes de que se diera cuenta de que solo era él y se calmó.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Dagur seco. El no era una persona muy alegre por la mañana.

Eso le dio más razones a Hiccup para aumentar su ira.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin emitir ningún sonido, Hiccup cargó contra Dagur, agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa, obligándolo a levantarse y dejar la silla detrás de él antes de golpearlo contra la pared detrás de donde se encontraban.

Hiccup no dudó mientras ponía su puño hacia atrás y lo chocó contra su mandíbula, recibiendo una mirada de dolor y un gemido de disgusto por parte de Dagur. Tirando su puño hacia atrás, una vez más le golpeó en el estómago al lado de una de sus costillas. -La próxima vez que te atrevas a ponerme las manos encima-, se burló Hiccup con disgusto. -Y me amenaces con matarme-, se acercó más a Dagur, con la nariz a un solo centímetro de él. -Ni siquiera tendrás la oportunidad de decir una sola palabra antes de que ponga mis manos sobre ti-. Bajó la voz hasta decir un susurro, el veneno salía por cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Empujándolo contra la pared con fuerza, Hiccup retrocedió y se alejó, dejando a Dagur lleno de dolor.

Si hay una cosa que odiaba Hiccup, era cuando la gente trataba de superarlo, al igual que Dagur lo había intentando ese mismo día.

Sacudiendo su camiseta hacia abajo. Hiccup saltó por las escaleras caminando de regreso a su habitación, donde se quito la ropa Astrid seguía durmiendo- y entró al cuarto de baño. En cuanto la ducha estuvo lista, entro en ella dejando que el vapor de agua caliente cubriera su piel.

El agua que se escurría por el cuello y la espalda llevó a Hiccup a la serenidad absoluta. Le encantaba tomar duchas largas en la mañana porque le permitía escapar de la realidad solo por un momento, por eso cuando terminaba de lavarse el pelo y tenía que apagar el agua, tenía ganas de volver a la ducha de nuevo.

Secó su pelo a la perfección, Hiccup se ató una toalla alrededor de la mitad inferior de su cuerpo antes de salir del baño y entro a su dormitorio, donde Astrid se encontraba despierta.

Hiccup sonrió. -Buenos días, Milady- Dijo en una voz baja y ronca, haciendo que el bello del brazo de Astrid se erizara.

Astrid POV:

-Ho-Hola- Tragué con dificultad, tratando de no dirigir mis ojos hacia su abdomen donde (por lo que pude notar sin mirar), brillaba por las gotas de agua que recorría su piel de porcelana.

Esta mier*da debería de ser ilegal. No hay manera de que alguien en este mundo pueda ser tan jodi*damente caliente.

Pero entonces me acordé de la fiesta, el asesinato, cuando fui llevada por el hasta aquí y dijo que durmiera en el suelo, una nube oscura se poso sobre mí.

-¿Tuviste una buena noche de descanso?- El volvió su espalda hacia mí mientras arrastraba con sus pies los cajones, que supuse que sería para buscar algo para ponerse.

-Maravillosa, gracias por preguntar. Los suelos de madera son estupendos-, Fingí una sonrisa mirándole, lo que solo le hizo sonreír.

Oh, como desearía poder golpearle en la cara ahora mismo.

-Bueno, eso es agradable de escuchar. Estoy seguro de que a mi suelo le encantó tener tu sexy cu*lo tendido sobre él. Yo lo haría-. Me guiñó un ojo causando mariposas en mi estómago.

Estoy empezando a sentir como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza. Tiene que estar pasándome algo malo. Por no hablar de que es bipolar, ahora incluso más que antes, nunca pensé que eso podría ser posible.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerré una vez que me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir a eso. Suspirando, rodé los ojos antes de cruzar mis brazos contra mi pecho y hundí mis hombros.

-¿Qué? ¿Te comieron la lengua?-, Se rió Hiccup, poniéndose una camiseta blanca con cuello en V por encima de su cabeza.

-Cállate-. Le contesté seca. -Pu*to bipolar-.

Se quedó paralizado. -¿Qué acabas de decir?-.

Hice una pausa por un momento, mis ojos cada vez se abrían mas mientras miraba hacia arriba observando sus ojos expulsando ira. Levanté una ceja. -¿Qué? ¿Te volviste sordo o algo así?"

Golpeando un cajón, Hiccup se dirigió hacia mí. -Escucha, pequeña zo*rra-, escupió. -No me hables así después de que yo haya sido tan amable como para ponerte en mi cama. Si no te das cuenta, no te despertaste en el suelo, así que si yo fuera tú, estaría dándome las gracias. No insultando.- El se burló.

Me mordí el labio, preguntándome sobre lo que estaba hablando. Mirando hacia abajo, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama, pero no en cualquier cama, en su cama. Mis cejas fruncieron un ceño. -¿Cómo paso eso?-.

Hiccup se burlaba. -Idi*ota-, murmuró mientras sacudía su cabeza. -El espíritu santo te puso en la cama-, diciendo cada palabra llena de sarcasmo. -¿Qué piensas Sherlock? Yo lo hice.- Escupió como si fuera la cosa más fácil de entender en el mundo.

Hice una pausa por un momento, pensando sobre la información que me acababa de dar. El bastardo realmente hizo algo bueno por una vez. Me estaba empezando a sentir mal. -Lo siento-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Dije que lo siento.- Suspiré.

-Ah- , asintió con la cabeza. -Eso es lo que pensaba.-

Y ahora no me siento tan mal por lo que le dije.

Evité rodar los ojos a medida que estos viajaban hacia abajo comprobando toda la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando me di cuenta de que él estaba plenamente vestido. -¿Cómo te vistes tan rápido?- Dije boquiabierta, muy sorprendida.

-Bueno, cuando estabas insultándome, me las arreglé para vestirme.-

Asentí con la cabeza. Todo lo que no podía entender era porque no me había dado cuenta de que se había movido, vistiéndose. Gemí.

-Deja de gemir, es tan poco atractivo.- Hiccup se volvió parar mirarse en el espejo, acomodaba su cabello en la posición ideal.

Levanté una ceja para arriba. -¿Como dices? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?"

-Creo que mi nombre es Hiccup Haddok, pe*rra-. El me lanzó un guiño a través del espejo, mientras veía su reflejo.

No pude evitarlo, rodé mis ojos. Este chico iba a ser mi muerte –ya sea literalmente o no, no lo sabía en ese momento.

-¿Cuándo me iré a casa?-. Suspiré. Empecé a juguetear con mis dedos, ansiosa por irme de aquel infierno y volver a casa antes de que mis padres se dieran cuenta de que no estaba.

hiccup se detuvo a pensar, su cara tenía una expresión solemne. Después de lo que parecieron horas, aunque en realidad fue solo un minuto, Hiccup se volvió para mirarme a los ojos. –Hoy-.

Mi rostro se iluminó al instante. -¿En serio?- Sonreí con una sonrisa genuina, que no había esbozado durante mucho tiempo, desde que había sido secuestrada.

Se encogió de hombros. -Si, no tengo ninguna razón por la que te tenga que tener aquí mas y la verdad eres un dolor en el cu*lo.-

Suspiré con alegría. A pesar de que me había insultado, me llamo dolor en el cu*lo, lo pensaré cuando sea la hora de ir a casa.

-Pero,- El comenzó y al instante mi cara se redujo a un ceño fruncido, una vez más. -Si te atreves a abrir la boca para decir lo que paso en la fiesta,- De nuevo se acercó a mí para ponerse delante -Te voy a matar-. Susurró contra mis labios antes de retroceder.

Sentí mi estómago volverse.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir en señal de respuesta.

-Vamos.- Se acercó a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Fruncí las cejas.

-Tu querías volver a casa, ¿no?-

De inmediato me puse de pie, casi llegando a su lado en un segundo. -Claro que si.- Respondí a su pregunta.

El sonrió.

El viaje en coche, sorprendentemente, no fue tan incómodo como pensaba que iba a ser. A pesar de que el condujo en silencio, no había un vacío que nos rodeara. Se sentía… normal. Como si estuviera en un coche con uno de mis amigos.

El hurgó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, deslizó uno antes de recoger la caja en su bolsillo y expulso el humo hacía arriba.

-Puedes dejarme aquí.- Señalé a una parada de autobús.

-¿Estas segura?- Me preguntó, el humo se escapaba por sus labios al hablar.

Asentí con la cabeza. -Sí, mi casa está justo en la equina de aquí.-

Hiccup siguió conduciendo, girando alrededor de la cuadra.

-¿A dónde vas? Dije que me dejaras en la parada de autobús.- Me volví para mirarlo, dándole una mirada de ira.

Hizo una pausa para soltar el humo que salía de sus labios, dejando escapar un anillo perfecto de humo. -Solo voy a llevarte a casa-.

Suspiré, mientras me cruzaba de brazos. -Como sea.-

Cuando se acercaba a mi casa, le dije que parara. Él lo hizo, para mi sorpresa. Para ser honesta, esperaba escuchar un "no" (de nuevo) y que él siguiera conduciendo sin hacerme caso.

Me volví hacia él. -Uf, gracias.-

El asintió con la cabeza, tomando otra calada de su cigarrillo.

Apreté mis labios. Esta era, la libertad, por fin. Justo cuando agarré la manija para abrir la puerta del coche, la voz de Hiccup me detuvo. Apreté los ojos cerrándolos.

-¿Puedes darme tu número?-.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Poco a poco me volví hacia él, preguntándome si estaba bromeando o realmente estaba hablando en serio. -¿Quieres mi numero?- Repetí tontamente.

El asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban puestos en la carretera delante de él.

Dudé al principio, antes de asentir con la cabeza lentamente. –Claro-.

Deslizo su blackberry por el bolsillo de sus jeans, Hiccup me la entregó, inserte mi número y luego se la devolví.

-Adiós.- Le grité antes de abrir la puerta y salir, cerrándola detrás de mí. Le saludé con la mano antes de ver su coche cada vez más pequeño mientras me alejaba caminando hasta el porche de mi casa.

Deslizando la llave debajo de la alfombra de bienvenida, la empujé contra la cerradura en la puerta, girándola mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla.

Puse la llave donde la encontré, cerré la puerta de la casa, andando de puntillas para no despertar a mis padres.

-¿Dónde has estado, señorita?-

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, mi estómago se desplomó en el suelo. Dándome la vuelta, vi a mis padres sentados en el sofá con el desgaste de la noche en sus caras.

Demasiado tarde para no despertarlos.


	8. Oh, cuanta ironía hay en todo esto

Capítulo 8

"Oh, cuanta ironía hay en todo esto."

Odio mi vida.

Hiccup por fin cuando soy libre de nuevo, una mano me tiene que devolver a donde estaba, mis padres.

Y pensar que por fin tenía un respiro y podía olvidar este día, mis padres se tenían que encargar de volver a recodarme todo lo que había pasado.

Juro que tengo un problema y no soy capaz de esconderme bien. En primer lugar, Hiccup me vio y ahora mis padres me sorprenden a escondidas.

Y ahora te estas preguntando qué sucedió, así que seré breve y simple, digamos que…. Estoy en un montón de mier*da.

-¿Dónde has estado, señorita?-

Esas palabras resonaron en mis odios varias veces y causaron que mi estómago cayera al suelo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, maldije mentalmente. Abrí un ojo para volverme y ver a mis padres sentados en el sofá con el desgaste de la noche en sus caras.

Por dentro me di una patada en la cara. -Yo, bueno,- Dejé de hablar por un momento. -Verás…. Es una historia muy divertida.- Me reía a la ligera, tratando de aliviar la tensión, pero no funcionó.

En cambio sus rostros se llenaron de más ira. -¿Ah, sí?- Mi madre arqueó una ceja hasta el extremo alto de su frente. -Cuéntanos.- Ella cruzo sus dedos dejándolos juntos en la parte superior de sus piernas cruzadas.

Me mordí el labio, giré mi mirada para mirar a mi padre, con el que suele ser más fácil hablar.

Me dio una mirada intencionada, agitando su mano en mi dirección. -Venga, tu madre y yo estamos esperando.-

Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla. Había demasiado en lo que pensar y no me ayudaría para nada a salir de esta.

Tomando una respiración profunda, me devanaba la cabeza pensando en la mentira que les podía decir. No es que yo les pudiera decir la verdad. Estaría muerta en cuestión de cinco segundos, si lo hiciera. Además, le di mi palabra de que no diría nada. -Yo estaba en casa de Stormfly.-

La cara de mi madre se alivió un poco, pero aun mostraba algo de ira. -¿Y que estabas haciendo hasta tan tarde en casa de Stormfly?- Ella me dijo molesta.

Me lamí los labios. -Necesitaba una amiga con la que hablar, mama. Su novio rompió con ella y necesitaba consuelo.-

No es una mala mentira. Vamos a ver si ella se lo cree.

-Ya veo-, decía ella mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo. -Y ¿desde cuándo tiene Stormfly novio?-

-Desde hace un mes. Nunca lo has visto, sin embargo, Stormfly tenía previsto presentarle a todos cuando el rompió con ella antes de que pudiera.-

Juro que debería de ganar un ''Oscar'' por esto. Soy demasiado buena.

-¿Porque no podía esperar ella hasta mañana por la mañana? Entiendo que ella es una amiga—

-Mi mejor amiga.- La corregí mientras la interrumpía.

Ella rodó los ojos. -Entiendo que ella es tu mejor amiga pero ¿porque tienes que salir en medio de la noche? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidada Astrid? Pensábamos que eras lo suficientemente buena como para no hacer esto.- Mi padre negó con la cabeza, decepcionado.

-Podrían haberte secuestrado o, algo peor,- Mi madre lanzó sus manos al aire. -¡Matado!- Ella gritó.

Oh, cuanta ironía hay en todo esto.

-Mama,- suspiré. -Stormfly vive a pocas cuadras de distancia. ¡No es que viva al otro lado de la ciudad! Además, corrí. Así que no había ninguna posibilidad de que me secuestraran, incluso si hubieran querido.-

Ella sacudió con la cabeza, sabiendo que tenía parte de razón, pero, al mismo tiempo, para ella, yo estaba equivocada.

-Sin embargo, Astrid,- Ella hizo un gesto con el dedo estrictamente hacia mí. -Te crié específicamente con modales. ¿De qué manera crees que salir corriendo en el medio de la noche sin dejar al menos una nota o despertarnos para decirnos donde ibas, iba a ser correcto?-.

Suspiré. Todo lo que quería era irme a la cama y olvidar la noche entera que había tenido, pero, por supuesto, mis santos padres me tienen que dar este discurso de mi*erda tan largo acerca de algo que no me importaba en absoluto.

-Lo se mama, y lo siento.- Puse mala cara, entristeciendo mis ojos.

Ella suspiró. -Todavía sigue siendo malo lo que has hecho, Astrid. Podrías haber muerto esta noche y todo porque fuiste tan descuidada.- Sacudió su cabeza.

-Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.- Supliqué desesperadamente. Yo sabía perfectamente a lo que llevaba esto y no quería que ocurriera.

-Oh, sabemos que no lo harás,- Mi papa habló mientras estaba sentado en un lado del sofá. -Debido a que estas castigada por una semana.-

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Quiero decir, sabía que me iba a meter en problemas, pero que iba a estar castigada?¿Durante una semana?

-¿Qué?- Grite en estado de shock. -¡Eso no es justo!-

-¡Sí, lo es!- Mi madre dijo con la voz elevada. -Deberías de estar agradecida de que estamos siendo suaves con esta situación. ¡Podríamos haberte castigado durante un mes!-.

Gemí. -¡Esto no es justo!- Pisoteando mi pie en el suelo.

No me importaba si estaba actuando como un bebe en este momento. No me importaba nada más. Rodando mis ojos, grité antes de girarme sobre los talones de mis zapatos y pisando fuerte me fui subiendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

Y aquí estaba yo ahora. Atrapada en mi habitación, miserable.

Las cosas que haría solo para que alguien me salvara de este agujero del infierno.

Justo en ese momento, sonó mi teléfono y mi cabeza se giró para ver quién era.

Alcé la vista al techo, cerrando los ojos. -Gracias a Dios.- Murmuré antes de salir corriendo a coger el teléfono, deslicé mi teléfono mirando hacia abajo con la esperanza de que fuera Stormly, pero para mi sorpresa, un número desconocido apareció.

Suspirando, hice click en el mensaje y lo que vi después me tomó por sorpresa.

De: Desconocido  
"¿Cómo te fue?" – Hiccup

¿En realidad me envió un mensaje? ¿Qué demonios…?

Le eché un vistazo y respondí para después pulsar enviar.

Para: Acosador  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sonreí por el nombre que le puse en mis contactos

Unos segundos después, mi teléfono sonó.

De: Hiccup  
"Con tus padres. ¿Se enfadaron?"

Para: Acosador  
"Una semana de castigo vale la pena."

De: Hiccup  
"Vaya, que mal."

Para: Acosador  
"Si, sí."

De: Hiccup  
"Así que."

Para: Acosador

De: Hiccup  
"¿Estas dispuesta a romper las reglas otra vez?"

Levanté una ceja, preguntándome si estaba hablando en serio o simplemente estaba jugando conmigo.

Para: Acosador  
"Depende de lo que sea."

De: Hiccup  
"Mira por tu ventana, Milady"

Fruncí las cejas juntas de la confusión. Dejé mi teléfono, me acerqué a la ventana con cautela. Cuando abrí la ventana y miré afuera, allí estaba él de nuevo en su coche.

Cuando el levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que lo había visto, él sonrió, saludándome.

Rodé los ojos, caminando de regreso para coger mi teléfono y abrirlo para mandarle un mensaje. Es gracioso como su nombre en mis contactos coincidía con la situación.

Para: Acosador  
"Si mis padres te ven, estas muerto, sabes eso ¿verdad?"

De: Hiccup  
"Si me preocupara por lo que la gente piensa, no estaría aquí ahora mismo. Además, ¿no hablan todos de que tenemos que vivir y toda esa mier*da? Demuéstralo. Muéstrame de lo que estas hecha, Milady."

Mis mejillas se calentaron con cada palabra que me había dicho.

Sonreí una vez que leí el mensaje de nuevo. Si el piensa por un segundo, yo no soy lo que digo, él tiene una idea equivocada. Cogiendo mi chaqueta, caminé acercándome a mi ventana, tirando de ella para abrirla antes de que lanzara mis dos piernas por encima y saltara hacia abajo del porche. Agarrándome a la barandilla lateral del balcón, me deslicé hacia abajo con cuidado antes de que aterrizara en el suelo. Enderecé mi ropa y me acerqué divertida a Hiccup.

Le sonreí. "¿Que decías?"


	9. ¿A dónde vamos?

Capitulo 9

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Hiccup tenía los labios apretados, en parte por la diversión. -Estoy impresionado, Milady. No pensé que fueras así.- Hiccup se inclinó de lado en su coche, poniéndose cara a cara conmigo, siendo astuto, con una sonrisa burlona mostrándose en su cara.

Me burlé. -Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes.- Le lanzó una falsa sonrisa.

Miré hacia abajo, echándole un vistazo. Finalmente llegué a ver lo que llevaba puesto, y no voy a mentir, él se veía bien. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con cuello en V con una chaqueta de cuero cubriendo su cuerpo, unos jeans negros ajustados y unas supra negras.

-Me estas echando un vistazo, por lo que veo?- Miré hacia arriba para verlo, me miraba con una mirada burlona.

Rodé los ojos. –No- Miré lejos, avergonzada de que me hubiera descubierto.

Se lamió los labios, pasando sus ojos por arriba y abajo de mi cuerpo. -Tú no te ves mal.-

Me miró a mí, al ver que yo llevaba un par de jeans ajustados con una camiseta y un suéter, con un par de zapatillas de ballet (bailarinas).

No sabía si estaba hablando en serio o simplemente estaba bromeando, pero tomé el cumplido que me había dicho de todas formas, agradeciéndole algo aturdida.

El simplemente se rió, enviando un escalofrió por toda mi espalda. -Sube al coche, Milady.- El hizo un gesto con su cabeza volviéndola hacia el coche que parecía el batman mobile. El había cambiado su coche y ni siquiera hacia una hora que lo había visto.

Iba a preguntarle de donde lo había sacado, pero algo dentro de mí me advirtió que no lo hiciera.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que el ya estaba sentado dentro de su coche, hasta que tocó el claxon de su coche, haciendo que me sorprendiera y saliera de mi trance.

Hiccup sacó la cabeza fuera del coche, su codo colgaba del borde de la ventana. -¿Vas a entrar o qué?.-

Le miré a él, a su coche y a mi casa. No era una decisión muy difícil de tomar. Mirando hacia atrás de él, me acerque al lado del pasajero de su coche. Inclinada hacia abajo para tirar de la palanca, me di cuenta de que no había ninguna manija para tirar.

-¿Que te está tomando tanto tiempo?- Dijo Hiccup a través de su ventana.

-¡Cállate! No hables tan fuerte, mis padres te escucharan y ¡no sé como abrir esta cosa!- Susurré fuertemente para que me escuchara.

El se rió entre dientes. -Basta con hacer clic en el botón lateral.-

Miré hacia abajo, tratando de encontrar el botón del que estaba hablando. Cuando lo encontré, rodé los ojos antes de abrir la puerta y me senté en el interior del coche.

-Ya era hora-. Dijo en broma.

-¡No es mi culpa que tu coche sea tan difícil!- Susurré a la defensiva.

El sonrió, acelerando el coche antes de salir de la ranura en la que estaba estacionado y salimos a la carretera.

Pocos minutos habían pasado, tarareaba mi propio ritmo mientras tamborileaba con mis dedos en el borde del apoyabrazos debajo de la ventana. Miré a través del cristal, preguntándome donde estábamos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía a dónde íbamos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Me volví para mirarlo.

Hiccup simplemente se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Fruncí las cejas juntas. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-.

El no me hizo caso. En su lugar, solo se reía. Una vez que se calmó, me miró a mí. -¿No aprendiste de la última vez que me preguntaste?- Me dejó de mirar volviendo su vista hacia la carretera.

Algunos momentos que ocurrieron hoy volvieron a mi cabeza y me acordé cuando le estaba preguntando en repetidas ocasiones a donde me llevaba, pero el cómo era un cabezota, nunca me respondió.

Me encogí de hombros. -No, porque sigo siendo muy curiosa.-, Sonreí con orgullo, haciendo que el riera una vez más.

Sentado en el asiento de cuero de su coche, apoyó su rodilla izquierda en el volante, utilizándola para dirigir el coche mientras su otra pierna presionaba el acelerador. Haciendo uso de sus tres dedos de la mano izquierda para sostener el volante y asegurarse de que no perdía el control, comenzó a buscar en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta de cuero. Agarró un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor, lo deslizó fuera de la caja, aprisionándolo con sus labios antes de encenderlo.

Tomó unas bocanadas para asegurarse de que estaba encendido y guardó la caja en su bolsillo.

Al deslizar el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, colgaba su brazo izquierdo en el borde de la ventana, despegando la rodilla del volante. Puso su cigarrillo entre sus labios, absorbió el humo del cigarrillo mientras lo mantenía por unos momentos en su boca antes de echarlo haciendo un anillo perfecto de humo, que al instante se extendió por todo el coche.

Negué con la cabeza. Este chico iba a conseguir que nos matáramos por la forma en la que manejaba y la cantidad de atención que ponía sobre ese maldito cigarrillo.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no encontraba eso sexy, porque lo encontraba. Odiaba admitirlo, pero todo lo que hice era admitir que era caliente lo que hacía. Muy a mi pesar, por supuesto. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en un coche con un asesino, una vez más.

En ese momento, me vino a la cabeza cuando esa misma noche me había sentado por primera vez en el mismo coche con él.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Estoy en un coche con un asesino.-, rodé los ojos y crucé los brazos en mi pecho.

-¿Me vas a reprochar eso cada vez que abro la boca para decir algo?- Gruñó, su voz era profunda y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros.

Sentí mi estomagó como se revolvía por el sentimiento de culpa. Supongo, que lo juzgue con demasiada rapidez. Lo sé, el mató a alguien y él era probablemente uno de los chicos mas bipolares que había conocido en mi vida, pero, todavía no tengo derecho a juzgarlo porque no sabía porque había hecho eso.

Supongo que se puede decir que estaba intrigada por él, y impresionada porque me había dicho en su casa que en realidad me iba a dejar que me fuera a casa.

Le miré, intentando encontrar imperfecciones en su rostro, que no existían.

-¿Qué estas mirando?- Se encogió de hombros mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Negué con la cabeza. -Nada.- Aparté la vista torpemente.

-Sabes que puedes tomarme una foto. Te va a durar más tiempo.-

Yo simplemente rodé los ojos.

El sonrió, mirando hacia atrás de la carretera mientras tomaba otra bocanada de su cigarrillo.

Si me preguntas porque accedí a ir a alguna parte con él, y porque entré en su coche, no tengo ninguna respuesta, porque para ser honesta, realmente no sabía la razón por la que había hecho eso.

-Te voy a llevar a comer.- Hiccup habló una vez más, refiriéndose de nuevo a la pregunta que yo le había hecho antes, mientras mantenía sus ojos en la carretera. Podía sentir la sonrisa tirando de sus labios. -¿Está bien?- Llevó sus ojos hacia mí.

Mi estómago se revolvió nervioso. -Claro.- Me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente, como si no me importara, pero la verdad sí que me importaba.

Otro pensamiento vino a la mente y, como siempre, la palabra se encargó de salir de mis labios antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de evitarlo. -¿Es una cita?- Mentalmente maldije las palabras que volaban de mi boca.

El sonrió. -Solo si tu quieres que lo sea, Milady.-


	10. ¿Quién dijo que esto era una cita?

Capitulo 10

"¿Quién dijo que esto era una cita?"

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, el coche se detuvo una vez que se estaciono en una plaza de aparcamiento. Mirando por la ventana, las palabras luminosas de "Perry's Palace" me hicieron sonreír a pesar de que los rayos de sol fluían por todas partes.

¿Como fue eso posible? No tenía ni idea.

Desabroche el cinturón de seguridad de mi cuerpo, volví a mirar a Hiccup. Fruncí las cejas juntas por la confusión.

¿Nos vamos a ir o qué?

Sintiendo mis ojos sobre él, se volvió a mirarme. -¿Qué?- Dijo en voz alta, y creo que por fin queda confirmado que es un bi-polar…

Luché contra la urgencia de rodar los ojos. -¿Vamos o no?- Murmuré. Si yo pudiera darle un ****azo libremente sin tener que pagar las consecuencias después, lo haría.

-Si,- El se agachó hacia abajo, tirando de la llave del coche y la metió en su bolsillo para abrir la puerta, el cigarrillo que había estado fumando colgaba de un lado de su labio.

Con un suspiro, abrí la puerta, salir era un poco más difícil de lo que quería.

-Ten cuidado,- gruñó. -Ese coche cuesta más de todo lo que tú tienes.-

Levanté una ceja para arriba. -Es bueno saberlo.- Murmuré sarcásticamente, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi suéter.

El me dirigió una mirada lateral. –Actitud-, advirtió el con un movimiento con su dedo en mi dirección.

Ahora rodé los ojos. -Lo que sea.- Aparte la vista.

Tomó el humo, arrojando el cigarrillo al suelo antes de que lo pisara con la suela de su zapato. Ladeando la cabeza a hacia un lado, hacia el comedor, empezó a caminar, esperando que lo siguiera detrás.

Yo lo hice, muy a mi pesar.

Una vez que llegamos al interior, comenzamos a caminar a la parte posterior del lugar cuando su cuerpo chocó con otro que causo que me golpeara con su espalda. Gemí, frotándome la frente.

-Qué coñ-Empecé a maldecir cuando me detuve a mitad de camino, sintiendo que el ambiente se estaba poniendo algo tenso, al darme cuenta que un hombre estaba delante de nosotros.

Era alto, aproximadamente unos pocos centímetros, más alto que Hiccup, si no era de la misma altura. Tenía el pelo negro y sus ojos eran negro profundo. Rasgos bruscos y atemorizantes. Además, tenía unos músculos para morirse.

Apreté los labios hacia un lado, mirando entre él e Hiccup, al instante sentí la tensión.

"Danger", El hombre dijo con una sonrisa. "Un gusto verte aquí, ¿eh?"

"Ahora no". Hiccup habló con los dientes apretados, su voz baja y mortal, por un momento, podía haber jurado que vi un flash de la muerte en sus ojos.

Los pelos de mis brazos se erizaron rápidamente.

-¿Cuándo será el momento, amigo? ¿Cuando tengas a tus matones cubriéndote el cu*lo?- El enderezó su postura, su cuerpo lo presionó aún más a Hiccup, para verse más intimidante.

El se hubiera intimidado si Hiccup hubiera caminado aún más, cerrando la brecha entre ellos, de sus ojos saltaban chispas y las venas de su cuello se notaban.

Hiccup fingió una sonrisa. -Tú y yo sabemos que podría hacer trizas con mis propias manos.- Bajo la voz hasta un susurro.

Se produjo un intercambio de palabras sin sentido antes de que el hombre se alejara e Hiccup me agarró del codo, caminando por el pasillo hacia un asiento para nosotros y nos sentamos los dos.

Saliendo de su agarre, me deslicé por el cuero acolchado de mi asiento frente a él. Una vez que se sentó frente a mí, me di cuenta de cómo apretaba su mandíbula y sus nudillos estaban blancos en el momento en el que puso sus puños sobre la mesa.

-¿Quién era ese?- Susurre, sin querer ponerle de los nervios. Lo último que quería era que se enfada más de lo que ya estaba.

-Solo alguien con el que hice negocios.- El respondió aturdido, sin entrar en ningún detalle.

Me mordí el labio, porque no quería decir nada más-

Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver a un trabajador que supuse que vendría a tomar nuestros pedidos, acercándose a nosotros. -Hola. ¿Puedo servirles algo?- Ella nos miró con los ojos grandes y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Yo le mostré una sonrisa suave a cambio. Ni siquiera tenía que mirar el menú, ya sabía lo que quería. -Voy a tomar alitas de pollo con patatas fritas, por favor.- Podía sentir mi estómago gruñir de hambre.

Hiccup se rió entre dientes, casi ahogándose con su saliva.

Le lancé una mirada rápida.

El rápidamente se calmó con una risita, girando su atención a la camarera. -Voy a tomar una hamburguesa con queso con una guarnición de papas fritas rizadas.- El la mató con su famosa amplia sonrisa.

Sonrojándose, ella se alejó.

Rodé mis ojos. –Mujeriego- . Murmuré.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Empujó su cabeza, poniéndose una mano en su oreja.

Arqueé una ceja, frunciendo los labios. -He dicho que eres un mujeriego.- Le lancé una falsa sonrisa. -¿Me oyes ahora?-

El se rió entre dientes. -¿Cómo que soy un mujeriego?-

-Porque no te vas a coquetear con la chica de la derecha en frente de tu cita! Eso es simplemente—

-Espera, espera, espera Milady,- Hiccup puso las manos delante de él para que dejara de hablar.

Le dirigí una mirada de exasperación.

-¿Quién dijo que esto era una cita?- El me dirigió una mirada de lado, con una sonrisa curvada en sus labios.

Mis mejillas se calentaron al instante. -Bueno, tu, yo, pero— gemí. -No importa.-

El simplemente se rió en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza.

¿Era posible odiar a alguien en solo un segundo?

¿No?

Bueno, creo que esto es un nuevo record, porque sentía como tenía ganas de golpear su rostro con mi puño.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante el resto destiempo que tardó la mesera en volver con la comida. Una vez que la pusieron en frente de nosotros, con un vaso de agua para cada uno de nosotros, ella se alejó.

Así es, vete de aquí, pe*rra. Murmuré en secreto en mi cabeza.

Agarrando una fritura, la metí en mi boca antes de tomar otra y luego otra, y antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba casi terminando con las papas.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa de complicidad salió entre sus labios.

Suspiré, dejando caer una patata que había cogido. -¿Qué es tan gracioso ahora?-.

Se rió de lo enojada que estaba poniéndome e incluso me moleste más de lo que ya estaba.

-Eres tan molesto.- Me crucé de brazos contra mi pecho.

-Lo siento, no es justo… ¡No puedo creer que hayas pedido papas fritas y alitas de pollo!-, Se rió. -¡Yo lo solía comer cuando tenía cinco años!- El irrumpió en un ataque de risa.

Esta bien, chico. No es tan gracioso. Yo simplemente rodé los ojos por enésima vez ese día.

Haciendo caso omiso de él, era la mejor opción en este momento.

Agarré otra papa frita, cuando vi que el también tenía papas fritas. -¡Eres un hipócrita!- Señalé con fuerza.

-¿Qué?- El me dio una mirada de confusión.

-¡Pediste papas fritas también!- Le señalé a su plato.

El negó con la cabeza. -Nah, estas son papas fritas rizadas. Por lo tanto muy diferente a las papas fritas normales.-

-¿Qué? No, ¡no lo son! Se pueden formar de otra manera diferente, ¡pero siguen siendo todavía papas fritas!-.

Agitó una mano con desdén. -No para mí, no lo son.-

Simplemente me calmé antes de que la locura de este chico me consumiera. Lo último que necesitaba era ser arrestada por asesinato.

Mastiqué un trozo de pollo, y no fue hasta que bebí agua cuando me di cuenta de que Hiccup apenas había tocado su comida.

-Hey,-

El me miró.

-¿No vas a comer?- Fruncí las cejas juntas, dando otro mordisco a mi fritura.

-No tengo hambre.-, Contestó monótonamente encogiendo sus hombros.

Los hombres y su falta de palabras: Una de las cosas más molestas.

-¿Entonces porque lo pediste?- Le di una mirada de perplejidad.

Se lamió los labios. -Porque pensé que tenía hambre. Hey, ¿terminaste?-, Señaló mi plato.

Poco a poco le miré, hasta llegar a su dedo en mi plato después de mirarle de nuevo.

-Yo-.

-Bueno-, me interrumpió antes de pararse para buscar en el bolsillo de sus jeans, donde sacó su billetera. Agarró unos billetes y los metió debajo de mi vaso de agua. Me agarró de la muñeca, tirando de mí afuera del lugar.

Gemí. -¿Cuál es tu apuro, bro?- Le dirigí una mirada de incredulidad, pero el solo sacudió su cabeza, saliendo de la cafetería y se montó en su coche. -Tierra a Hiccup!- Le dije un poco más fuerte.

El levantó la cabeza para mirarme. -¿Qué?-.

-No había terminado de comer allí.- Yo gemía como una niña de 5 años. Lo sé, eso es vergonzoso, pero ¿Me podía culpar? No había comido desde, bueno, ¡hacía mucho tiempo!

-¿Y? Te conseguiré algo en el camino de regreso.- Se metió en su coche después de soltar mi muñeca.

Caí en el asiento del pasajero después de encontrar ese botón olvidado de dios en la puerta, la abrí, cerré a mi lado. -De regreso ¿A dónde?-

-Siéntate y ponte el cinturón. No tengo tiempo para tus preguntas molestas de mi*erda.- Murmuró mientras encendía su coche sacándolo del lugar de estacionamiento.

Hice lo que me dijo, apoyando mi espalda contra el asiento de cuero. Estaba desesperada por preguntarle que quería decir con eso y que estaba haciendo, pero yo sabía que eso no me llevaría a ninguna parte, así que mantuve la boca cerrada – por una vez en mi vida.

Después de unos minutos, de giros y vueltas alrededor de los barrios, Hiccup finalmente condujo el coche a un alto.

Surcando las cejas, me asomé para ver que se había detenido frente a un viejo almacén.

No sabía si debería:  
-Estar asustada.  
-Correr lejos cuando tuviera la oportunidad.  
-O esperar a ver que tenía el mundo planeado para mí.


	11. ¿Así que esto es solo un juego para ti?

Capitulo 11

"¿Así que esto es solo un juego para ti?"

Resulta que no tenía otra opción más, porque mientras yo estaba decidiendo, Hiccup abrió la puerta y esperó fuera para que yo saliera. Al salir, cerré la puerta detrás de mí antes de empezar a caminar junto a él. Abrí la boca para decir algo cuando Hiccup se adelantó.

-Sígueme-, asintió con la cabeza en dirección hacia el almacén.

Asentí con la cabeza sin decir una palabra, siguiendo el mismo camino detrás de él cuando empezó a caminar hacia aquel lugar. Al abrir la puerta, Hiccup entró al interior antes de cerrarla suavemente detrás de nosotros.

Cuando él se movió en frente de mi para cerrar la puerta, me fijé en que la tensión de su mandíbula había desaparecido, calmándose después de que hubiéramos entrando allí.

Fruncí mis cejas juntas. ¿Cómo puede alguien pasar de estar enojado a estar relajado en tan solo una hora?

-¿Vienes o no?- Me sacó de mis pensamientos, volteando a ver a Hiccup que estaba en el otro extremo del edificio.

Mirando alrededor del lugar, poco a poco empecé a caminar, sin decir una palabra. Las paredes estaban agrietadas, había unos pocos chelines que estaban sobre el suelo del almacén, el techo goteaba, y eso me hizo que me preguntara qué demonios había pasado aquí antes de hoy.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-.

Hiccup no se volvió. En su lugar, siguió caminando.

Por un segundo, pensé que me estaba haciendo caso omiso y yo estaba a punto de preguntarle otra vez, cuando se detuvo a las afueras del almacén, una vez que el caminó a través de las puertas traseras. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans mientras miraba al cielo.

Cambié mis ojos de posición, dejé de mirarle y empecé a mirar lo que él estaba observando, al instante, mis ojos se abrieron y jadeé.

Estábamos en la cima de una colina, el cielo estaba pintado en colores rosa, naranja, amarillo y morado. Las nubes se balanceaban suavemente alrededor, el sol se cernía en la parte superior de nosotros. Podrías ver la ciudad desde aquí arriba. Parecía absolutamente increíble.

-Es bonito, ¿eh?-, Cuestionó en voz baja.

Me atreví a mirar a otro lado que no fuera la hermosa vista que tenía delante de mí. –Si-, le contesté sin aliento. -Es impresionante.- Exhalé, regresando de la milagrosa belleza que tenía la naturaleza. -Nunca he visto nada como esto.-

El asintió con la cabeza, entendiéndome por completo.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? Si no te importa que te pregunte….- Finalmente regresé mis ojos del cielo a él.

El se puso sereno, en el sitio perfecto. -Después de que este lugar se quemara—.

Bueno, eso responde a mi pregunta.

-Supongo que, vine para echar un vistazo y cuando llegué aquí, vi esto— El asintió con la cabeza hacia las vistas. -Y al instante me enamore.- Ahora él volteó su mirada para mirarme a mí, la expresión de su cara era solemne.

Me metí un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. -Es agradable, me gustaría tener un lugar como este.-, Admití, mirando al cielo una vez más.

Había una pacífica aurora, se sentía como si nadie te pudiera tocar. Donde podrías estar sola y no tenías que preocuparte por nada. Te sentías descuidada…. Con vida.

El silencio completó el vacío que nos rodeaba antes de que Hiccup hablara una vez más, -Ahora, ya lo tienes-. Habló fuerte y claro.

Volviendo a la realidad, me volví a mirarlo solo para ver que había cambiado su mirada sobre mí, y ahora miraba otra vez al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Gracias…- susurré sintiendo como mi corazón bombeaba violentamente y mi estómago se llenaba de mariposas.

¿Realmente quiso decir eso?

No lo sabía, pero esperaba que sí.

El simplemente me dio una mirada una vez más, haciéndome saber que me había escuchado.

Nos quedamos allí el resto del tiempo, en el puro silencio, sin nada más que el viento haciendo ruido a nuestro alrededor. De vez en cuando los pájaros cantaban y algunas ardillas se metían entre los árboles que nos rodeaban.

Aparte de eso, todo lo que podía distinguirse, era el latido fuerte de nuestros corazones.

-¿Por qué se quemó este lugar?- De repente hablé, y de la nada lo admito, la idea me causó curiosidad.

Se lamió los labios. –Negocios-. Fue todo lo que dijo.

Me mordí el labio inferior. -¿Qué clase de negocio?- No quería seguir con el tema, pero me di cuenta de que era lo mejor.

Necesitaba saber donde me estaba metiendo antes de que estuviera metida en lo más profundo.

Suspiró. -No vas a permitir que esto continúe, ¿verdad?- Me miró ahora, nuestros ojos se encontraron en una mirada.

Negué con la cabeza.

El se burlo un poco, lamiéndose los labios una vez más. -El negocio por el que paso todos los días.- Yo podía escuchar la angustia en su voz. -Un grupo rival trató de jo*dernos, tomamos represalias, ellos hicieron lo mismo y para vengarse de nosotros, quemaron este lugar.-

Mis ojos se abrieron. -¿Había alguien en el interior cuando ocurrió?-

Se encogió de hombros. -No lo sé, no me importa.- El respondió aturdido. -Tenía otra cosa en mi mente.-

Me burlé. ¿Qué podría tener en su mente? Aparté de las vidas inocentes de personas a las que podría haber arrebatado la vida.

-¿Así que no te importa que personas inocentes hayan muerto?- Dije, con temor por las palabras que él me iba a responder.

Quiero decir, yo sabía que el chico podría no tener corazón… Pero no pensaba que pudiera mostrarse indiferente a ese tema.

Frunció los labios de una manera maliciosa. -Las personas que se encuentran en este tipo de negocios saben lo que les puede pasar. Ellos eligen este estilo de vida. Deben de saber que su vida está en peligro en el momento en el que ellos venden su alma.-

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-**

-Una vez que estas dentro de esto, no hay manera de salir. Siempre eres el objetivo y los demás grupos te verán como un enemigo.- Su nuez se movió con cuidado ya que tragó saliva. -Eso es lo que quiero decir.-

-¿Y lo sabes de primera mano?-

Una pregunta *beep*, lo sé, pero se lo pregunté antes de pensar.

El se burló. -¿Parece que soy un tipo de chico normal?- Me miró con una ceja arqueada.

Me encogí de hombros. -Sin embargo, puedes actuar como uno de ellos.-

El se rió entre dientes amenazadoramente. -Se llama saber cómo jugar este juego, cariño.-

-Oh? ¿Entonces esto es un juego para ti?- Le miré curiosa.

Se encogió de hombros. -Quizás sí, quizás no.- Me di cuenta de que quería sonreír por la forma en la que sus labios se torcieron, pero rápidamente lo evitó.

Rodé los ojos.

El guardó silencio, mirando a otro lado.

Suspiré. Este chico es más confuso que Jany Eyre (el libro) y confía en mí, cuando leí eso, me sentí como si estuviera leyendo algo extraño o algo así.

Y pensar que estábamos poco a poco haciendo algo con todo este lío.

Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi suéter, mirando hacia abajo en el momento en el que lo saqué. Era las doce de la mañana.

Mi*erda.

-Tenemos que irnos.-

Volteó la cabeza. -¿Por qué?-

-Porque es tarde y mis padres se van a enloquecer si ven que no estoy en casa.- Dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo.

Su rostro se retorció mientras comprendía. -Oh, está bien.- Se volvió dejando de ver las vistas, caminando de vuelta hacia el almacén.

Lo seguí a través del edificio hasta que llegamos a la parte delantera de la casa. Acercándome a su coche, hice clic en el botón pequeño antes de entrar dentro del coche y esperaba a que el abriera su puerta para entrar.

Después de unos minutos de estar allí sentada, dejé de mirar por la ventana para observarle como deslizaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía mientras tomaba unas pocas caladas.

Era una sincronización perfecta. Suspiraba amargamente en mi interior.

Este chico…. No puedo con él.

Al abrir la puerta del lado del conductor, Hiccup se sentó en el interior antes de poner la llave en el coche poniéndolo en marcha y saliendo a la carretera, el humo se extendió por su lado después de que lo soltara por la boca.

-¿No podías haber esperado hasta mas tarde para fumarte esa cosa?- Murmuré.

-No-, contestó con indiferencia.

Parecía tan tranquilo….tan normal. Era raro.

-¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo?- Solté antes de que pudiera detenerme a mí misma, para no decir nada.

Realmente tengo que parar estos impulsos.

Su rostro desencajado en confusión. -¿Qué?- Soltaba humo con cada palabra que decía.

-Nada- Sacudí la cabeza

-No, ¿qué dijiste?- Contestó molesto.

-No vas a permitir que esto continúe, ¿no?- Me limité a decirle antes de que el mostrara una sonrisa.

-Solo dime lo que dijiste.- El rió entre dientes, su brazo izquierdo colgaba del volante, y el derecho estaba tendido a su lado.

-Te dije ¿por qué estas tan tranquilo?-

Me miró, y me dio una mirada incrédula. -¿Se supone que tendría que estar de otra forma?-

-No…bueno, no lo sé.- Suspiré. -Normalmente, tú sueles estar, enfadado. Esto… esto en nuevo.- Lamí mis labios, mordiendo uno de ellos.

El se rió por lo que había dicho. -Lo siento, no siempre estoy feliz?-

Pacíficamente rodé mis ojos. -No quería decir eso. Solo, olvídalo.-

-Okay- El se rió entre dientes, mientras sacudía la cabeza. -Chica extraña…- murmuró.

Lo escuché, pero hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado. No estaba de humor como para pelear con él, para ser honesta.

Pasó el tiempo cuando el coche se detuvo lentamente, deteniéndose a pocos metros de mi casa.

Le di una mirada confusa.

El puso los ojos. -No querrás que tus padres te encuentren saliendo de mi coche, ¿Verdad?-

-Correcto.- Asentí con la cabeza.

Chico listo.

-Bueno, gracias.- Le mostré una pequeña sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta del coche y salir, en voz baja cerré detrás de mí. Le saludé con la mano antes de dar la vuelta y comencé a alejarme cuando su voz me detuvo.

-¿Qué?-

-Ven aquí-.

Caminé de regreso a su coche. -¿Qué pasa?- Incliné mi cabeza hacia la ventanilla abierta.

-¿Cuándo te veré otra vez?-

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba un poco. -No lo sé. Mientras este encerrada en mi casa….-

El asintió con la cabeza. -Sabes que siempre te puedes escapar otra vez….- El hizo una mueca.

-¿Y correr el riesgo de que me descubran? No, gracias. Una vez fue suficiente para mí.- A la ligera me reí entre dientes.

El no dijo nada durante un rato hasta que finalmente aceleró el coche, a punto de volver a conducir. Supongo que nos veremos, Astrid.-

-Si-.

Retrocedí y me aleje de su coche, aceleró cada vez más, antes de partir alejándose entre el sol radiante.

Volví a casa con seguridad, con una sonrisa en mi cara.


	12. Estas loco, ¿lo sabías?

Capitulo 12

"Estas loco, ¿lo sabías?"

Me encontraba acostada en la cama, pensando en cosas- la vida, y eso no es una buena cosa. Ya ves, tengo una tendencia a pensar sobre muchas cosas. Es por eso por lo que odio estar despierta cuando trato de dormir. Preferiría golpear mi cabeza contra un ladrillo en vez de pensar.

Llámame loca, pero eso haría que dejara de pensar.

Suspirando, me senté en la cama, frotándome con brusquedad las sienes, tratando de calmarme antes de volverme loca.

Son casi las dos de la tarde y estoy agotada, pero el sueño aun no me ha vencido y no tengo ni idea porque.

Mis padres están en el trabajo y no volverán hasta más tarde. Estoy atrapada aquí flotando entre mis pensamientos. Eso no es una buena combinación.

Si yo no estuviera encerrada. Me hubieran dejado ir a casa de Stormfly o algo así.

Al tirar de la manta destapando todo mi cuerpo, me cambié de lugar para que mis pies salieran por un lado de la cama. Mirando a mí alrededor, traté de encontrar algo que pudiera quitar de mi mente las cosas… Pero no hubo suerte.

Mis padres se llevaron todo. Mi TV, ordenador, iPod, portátil, mp3 (no preguntes porque todavía tengo uno, porque no tengo ni idea), y mi teléfono.

Si, me quitaron el teléfono apenas una hora después de que llegue de nuevo a casa. Que por cierto, terminé entrando en casa de manera que ellos no me encontraran. No me descubrieron esta vez. Si hubiera tenido esta suerte la última vez.

Así que, ahora, estoy atrapada aquí, en casa, aburrida con mis pensamientos, sin hacer absolutamente nada y pensando en todo.

Me arrastre a mi misma de mi cama, me dirigí al cuarto de baño donde me despojé de mi ropa, la tiré al cesto antes de entrar a la ducha donde abrí el grifo y deje que el chorro de agua caliente cayera en mi contra.

Esto se sentía como el sexo- disculpa el juego de palabras.

Vertiendo el champú en mi cabeza empecé a frotar el cuero cabelludo. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo en todo el momento lo que estaba haciendo. El mejor momento del día es cuando me doy una ducha, porque estoy sola, sin interrupciones y puedo permanecer tanto tiempo como quiera- siempre y cuando el agua pueda estar caliente, antes de pasar a fría.

Froté la barra de jabón a lo largo de mis brazos y piernas, tarareaba el ritmo de mi propia melodía, moviendo la cabeza sin pensar en la canción que estaba componiendo. Cerré los ojos una vez más, el agua cayó por mi cuerpo, dejando caer el jabón de mi cuerpo y del cabello.

Moví los brazos arriba y debajo de mi piel, sentí mis mejillas rojas cuando los pensamientos de Hiccup recorriendo con sus manos todo mi cuerpo, vinieron a mi mente. Era como si él estuviera con sus manos sobre mí. Mordiéndome el labio, me froté el cuello, donde me imaginaba como Hiccup colocaba besos suaves sobre él.

Me quejé en voz baja, la imagen en mi cabeza era tan viva como si estuviera sucediendo… como si fuera real.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, mi boca estaba abierta, mis manos se congelaron. Miré alrededor, dándome cuenta de que estaba en la ducha yo sola, e Hiccup no estaba allí.

¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder?

Estaba teniendo pensamientos sexuales con Hiccup. La parte de atrás de mi cabeza rompió mi tranquilidad, hice una mueca de dolor.

Maldiciéndome a mi misma mentalmente, rápidamente me aclaré, lavé mi cabello con acondicionador antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y saliera agua fría de mi ducha. Al salir de la ducha, agarré una toalla y envolví mi cuerpo.

Al entrar en mi habitación, me cambié rápidamente a un par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta antes de secar mi pelo con la toalla y tirarla a un lado.

Sentada en el borde de mi cama, me pasé mis dedos por el pelo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

¿De verdad que acabo de hacer lo que creo que hice en la ducha? No quería creerlo. No pude. Quiero decir…yo? Pensando en Hiccup…de esa manera? No me lo podía imaginar.

Pero lo hiciste antes. La parte posterior de la cabeza me golpeo una vez más, me volvía loca.

Me tiré hacía atrás sobre mi espalada, mis rodillas dobladas en el borde de la cama. Me estaba volviendo loca, no había otra explicación.

Quiero decir, ¿Cómo podría yo, Astrid Hofferson, hacer esto? ¿Pensar de esa manera?

Es posible, lo sé.

¿Pero con Hiccup?

Mátame ahora.

"Es hot y lo sabes". La voz volvió a hablar.

Se que es hot. Lo es cuando fuma, pero es un criminal. Un criminal muy hot, atrevido y misterioso…

"Para Astrid!, para de pensar de esa manera. Sigue siendo un asesino bipolar". Mentalmente me dictaba.

Gemí.

¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan confusa?

-Astrid!-, Gritó la voz molesta que pertenecía a Gustav, mi hermano.

-¿Qué?- Dije en voz alta. No estaba de humor para sus tonterias.

-Stormfly está aquí!-, grito de nuevo.

Inmediatamente me puse de pie, corriendo hacia la puerta para bajar las escaleras, donde estaba Stormfly de pie.

-Stormfly!- Grité corriendo hacia ella y tirando de ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Storm fue la distracción perfecta para alejarme de los pensamientos de Hiccup.

Ella se rió, me abrazo de nuevo. –Hola Astrid.- Se alejo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-, Cuestioné entonces me acordé que ella no sabía que estaba castigada.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga?- Ella me dio una mirada de sorpresa, mientras jugaba sonriendo, mostrándome que estaba bromeando.

Me eché a reír. -No, por supuesto que puedes. Es que…. No importa.- Sacudí la cabeza.

Ella me dio una mirada extraña. –Okay-, se rió antes de entrar a la sala donde Gustav estaba jugando a los videojuegos.

-Lárgate perdedor, Stormfly y yo tenemos que hablar.- Le eche un vistazo detrás de mí, haciendo un gesto hacia las escaleras.

-No-, continuó jugando.

Arqueé una ceja. -¿Estás seguro de eso?- Caminé hacia su Xbox, inclinándome hacia el botón de encendido. -Di no lo haré-. Le advertí.

-Esta bien!- El saltó sobre sus pies, puso los brazos delante de él, agitándolos fuertemente para que no lo hiciera.

El sabía que no debía meterse conmigo.

Sonreí –Vete-.

Rodó los ojos antes de poner en pausa el juego y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Me volví hacia Stormfly, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. -Eso siempre funciona.-

Ella sacudió su cabeza -Eres tan mala con el-.

-No, no lo soy.- Declaré a la defensiva. -Se iba o nos escuchaba a nosotras hablar.- Me encogí de hombros, tomando asiento a su lado en el sofá.

-Como sea,- Ella juguetonamente rodó los ojos hacia mí.

Jugué con mis uñas, esperando a que ella iniciara la conversación. Ella, obviamente, vino por una razón, a pesar de que ella me quisiera ver.

Como era de esperar, ella empezó a hablar. -¿Dónde te fuiste después de la fiesta de anoche? Tu, desapareciste!-.

-¿Qué? Yo te estaba buscando! No te podía encontrar en ningún lugar.- Le di una mirada incrédula. Juré que mis ojos estaban a punto de fulminarla.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Exactamente!- Le dije alzando mis manos al aire. -Ni siquiera sabes cuándo. ¿Dónde te metiste? Estaba tratando de buscarte pero tú me dejaste.-

-No te abandoné! Fui al baño.-

Arrugué la cara. -¿Cómo que fuiste al baño? No estábamos en una fiesta en una casa!-

Se quedó inmóvil, cerrando la boca antes de sonrojarse y mirando hacia abajo, avergonzada. -Bueno, verás….Yo…-

-Oh Dios, Stormfly…. ¿Qué hiciste?- Me podía imaginar todos los lugares posibles. -No te fuiste a una casa de chicos, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué? Oh, no!- Ella sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Entonces, ¿dónde fuiste?- Fruncí las cejas juntas.

-Yo, bueno….Verás, Realmente tenía que ir al baño, y como dijiste no había un sitio para ir, así que… tuve que ir al bosque y bueno, hacer pis.- Miró a lo lejos.

Mi boca se abrió en shock.

-Stormfly!- Grité.

-¿Qué?- Ella tímidamente evitaba mi mirada.

-Eso es asqueroso!- , Grite. -Eso es peor que ir a una casa de chicos! Hubiera preferido que fueras a una casa de extraños que al maldito bosque!-

-Sh! Puedes dejar de gritar? Tu hermano está arriba!- Ella me dijo.

-No me importa! No sabes quién pudo haberte visto o qué tipo de criatura podría haber estado allí.- Negué con la cabeza por su estupidez.

Quiero decir, Stormfly no siempre fue la más brillante de todas, pero, maldita sea, no creía que fuera tan estú*pida.

-Lo sé, pero, bebí mucho y realmente tenía que hacer pis…- Ella apartó la mirada de mi.

Suspiré. -Estás loca, ¿lo sabías?-

-Pero me quieres, ¿verdad?- Ella pestañeó, y me dio una –linda- mirada.

Me eché a reír. -Estoy contenta de que nada te haya pasado.-, Pensé de nuevo cuando me encontré con Hiccup y su grupo en el bosque, mi estomago se revolvió.

-¿Y tú?- Stormfly cruzo las piernas, volviéndose para mirarme mejor.

-¿Yo qué?-

-¿A dónde fuiste? Te estaba buscando por todas partes después y no te pude encontrar.-

-Yo-. Me detuve. No podía decirle con exactitud acerca de Hiccup y lo que vi. Le prometí que no diría nada y bueno, no quería morir. -Me fui a casa. Es decir, se estaba haciendo tarde y pensé que te habías ido y eso fue lo que hice.- Sin pensar me encogí de hombros.

Odiaba mentirle a ella (o a cualquier persona), para el caso. Pero esto tenía una buena razón y era totalmente correcto mentirle.

-Lo siento.- Ella me dio una mirada con significado.

Yo sonreí. Stormfly siempre es tan blandengue. A pesar de que parece dura, odiaba a la gente molesta. No es que ella realmente me ponga de mal humor o cualquier cosa.

-Esta bien.- Levanté mi mano con desdén.

Astrid estaba a punto de decir algo mas cuando alguien empezó a hablar en primer lugar, interrumpiéndola.

-¿Astrid?- Volví la cabeza para ver que mi madre estaba de pie en la puerta de la entrada principal.

-Ah, hola señora Hofferson.- Stormfly sonrió cortésmente, saludándole.

-Hola cariño,- Mi mama le devolvió la sonrisa. -¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?-

-Bien-.

Eso es raro… Mi mama ni siquiera dijo nada de porque Stormfly estaba aquí.

-Esta bien, amor.- Mi mama sonrió de nuevo. -No te lo tomes mal, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Ella juntó las cejas, mientras ponía la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro.

Hablé demasiado pronto.

-Solo pensé en pasar para hablar con Astrid.- Stormfly hizo un gesto hacia mí con la mano.

-Oh, lo siento cariño, pero, Astrid está castigada.-

Stormfly giró la cabeza para mirarme a la cara.

Yo inocentemente mordí el labio.

-¿No te dijo eso?-, Cuestionó mi mama.

-Te llevaste el teléfono lejos, ¿recuerdas?- Le dije con una voz dulce a mi mama.

Ella simplemente me ignoró.

-No, no lo hizo…- Stormfly me lanzó una mirada.

Me encogí de hombros.

Stormfly miró por encima a mi mama. -Lo siento señora Hofferson. No lo sabía.- Se puso de pie.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes por eso.-

Stormfly me miró. -Te veré…-

-En el colegio-. Terminando mi madre por ella.

Le señalé a mi mama. -Lo que dijo.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de dar la vuelta hacia mi madre. -Está bien, lo siento por la intrusión.-

-No molestas cariño. Te veré pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Dile a tu madre hola de mi parte!- Ella hizo señas a Stormfly que acaba de salir de la casa.

Al oír la voz de Stormfly contestar a mi madre, cerró la puerta.

-¿No te dije que te quedaras castigada?- Mi mama me dio una mirada amenazadora.

-¿No dijiste que te ibas a trabajar?- Le espeté a su vez.

-No uses ese tono conmigo.- Advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados.

Aparté mi vista. "Bi*tch", dije para mí misma, lo suficiente bajo para que solo lo escuchara yo.

Pero es que tenía los oídos de un halcón, había oído todo. Acercándose a mí, estaba al pie del sofá. -¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Dije que estás haciendo en casa?- Ignoré su mirada furiosa.

Ella dejo caer el tema, no quería iniciar una discusión.

Gracias a Jesucristo.

-Me dejaron salir antes de tiempo porque terminamos con los pacientes que estaban programados para hoy y no quedaba nada que hacer en la oficina.- Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Oh, bien,- Me levanté del sofá, dirigiéndome a pie cuando su voz me detuvo antes de continuar caminando.

-No quiero más invitados sorpresa, Astrid. Recuerda, estas castigada.-

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?-, dije antes de mostrarle mi pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa falsa. Ella se limito a mover la cabeza, alejándose de mí.

Me alejé.

Haciendo mi camino por las escaleras, abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano, metiendo la cabeza en el interior para verlo lanzar una pelota de baloncesto en el aire antes de que la capturara y repitiera lo mismo. -Puedes volver a bajar. Stormfly se ha ido y mama llegó a casa.-

-Okay-, disparado se levanto de su cama, dejando caer la pelota en un montón de ropa antes de salir corriendo y bajar las escaleras.

Negué con la cabeza antes de entrar en mi habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Caminando a mi cama, me dejé caer encima de ella, con mi cabeza en las almohadas. Antes de darme cuenta, el sueño finalmente se hizo cargo de mí, y mis ojos se cerraron completamente.

-

Golpe.

Gimiendo, traté de que el ruido se parara.

Golpe.

Que demonios….?

Dándome la vuelta, mire el gallo que colgaba sobre mi cama que decía 20:45.

Choque, golpe, golpe.

-Mier*da-, escuche a alguien que murmuró aireadamente hacia sí mismo.

Me senté en la cama una vez que me di cuenta de que el sonido venia de dentro de mi habitación. -Gustav?- Grité en voz baja.

No hay respuesta.

-Mama?-

Nadie respondió.

-Papa?- Ahora poco a poco me desplacé hacia arriba, dejando caer mis pies sobre el piso de madera, mi corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba. -Hay alguien ahí?-

Dándome la vuelta, me choqué contra algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

Abrí la boca, a punto de gritar con todas mis fuerzas, cuando una mano agarró mi boca. Empecé a flipar, tratando de quitarle la mano de mi boca.

-¿Te calmarás? Soy yo!- Oí el susurró de alguien.

Alguien que me sonaba bastante familiar. Me calmé lo suficiente como para que la persona quitara la mano de mi boca, me di la vuelta para ver a Hiccup de pie delante de mí.

-¿Qué demonios?- Susurré en silencio, recordando que mi madre estaba en la planta baja.

-¿Vas a dejar de hablar tan alto? Me estás dando migraña.-

Estaba a punto de tomar represalias a su pregunta ton*ta y decir algo cuando las luces de fuera iluminaron su cuerpo, arrojando un resplandor suave que contrastaba con el color de su piel – pero no se trataba de cualquier color.

Era sangre.

…

 **Ya que todos escriben cosas de Halloween ¿por qué yo no?**

 **-Gracias por su paciencia, por fin estoy de vuelta.**


	13. ¿Por qué rayos te importa?

Capitulo 13

"¿Por qué rayos te importa?"

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando miré hacia abajo para verle agarrándose el costado. –¡En el nombre de Dios! Hiccup, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Grité, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuchara, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que mi madre no lo hiciera.

Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera con él el problema. Este id*ota. –Nada-.

Yo arqueé una ceja. – ¿Te crees que soy tan est*upida?!- Me puse una mano en mi cadera.

El sonrió. – ¿De verdad quieres que te responda a eso?.

Rodé los ojos. –Eres un tonto.

Se echó a reír antes de hacer una mueca de dolor agarrándose el costado aún más.

Corrí a su lado, inclinándome para presionarle suavemente su costado. –En serio, Hiccup, ¿qué pasó?- Le miré.

-Nada.- Repitió de nuevo.

Le presioné hacia su costado de nuevo, esta vez, más fuerte.

Se estremeció una vez más. -Jod*er, .astrid, duele. Ten cuidado.- El hervía de dolor con los dientes apretados.

-Lo sé.- Yo le dediqué una mirada intencionada. –Ahora, dime lo que pasó o te voy a apretar de nuevo, esta vez, aún más fuerte.- Estreché mis ojos.

-Estas mintiendo-, murmuró.

Le dirigí una mirada de "oh, enserio?" mientras le presionaba fuerte en su costado, como le había dicho que haría.

El apartó mi mano, moviéndose hacia atrás. -Maldita sea Astrid. Jesús,- dijo entre dientes.

Me encogí de hombros. –Te dije que lo haría y no dudaré en volver a hacerlo.- Me incliné a su lado, cuando se alejo tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió.

-Bueno, bueno!- Se quejó. –Te diré, pero primero aléjate de una pu*ta vez.- Hizo un gesto con sus manos, un gesto de que me moviera hacia atrás. Yo lo hice.

-Esta bien-. Me crucé los brazos contra mi pecho. –Ahora, suéltalo.-

Se apoyo contra la pared todavía aferrándose a su costado. –Recuerdas a el hijo de pu*ta que nos encontramos en el restaurante?-

Recordé, viniendo a mi cabeza aquel hombre alto, moreno, de ojos azules. Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta.

-Bueno, después de que te traje aquí, regresé a mi casa y ya sabes, los chicos estaban allí. Nos relajamos y hicimos nuestras cosas cuando Savage dijo que habíamos perturbado los negocios de los territorios—

Fruncí mis cejas en confusión.

El suspiro. –Son lugares alineados que pertenecen a bandas diferentes, pero todos están separados. Es el lugar donde hacemos la mayoría de negocios y toda esa mi*erda.-

Asentí con la cabeza una vez más, esta vez, entendiendo.

-Caminé junto a la ranura del territorio de the Outcasts y Alvin, el chico del restaurante, estaba allí, y por supuesto, el maldito cabr*on piensa que puede empezar a joder a cualquiera y luego salirse con la suya.- Gruñó con ira. –El hijo de pu*ta empezó a hablar mal y decir mier*da de mi, entonces comenzó a darme con sus puños por todas partes. Esquivé el primer golpe y le golpeé en la mandíbula. El se recuperó y me golpeó en el estómago, me doblé y me dio en la espalda. Le sacudí y le di un puñe*tazo para que callera al suelo, golpeando con mi pie su espalda, me terminó arrojando al suelo y empezó a patearme la espalda y las costillas. En el momento en que tuve la oportunidad de pegarle de nuevo, sacó un cuchillo y me apuñaló en el costado-.

Mi boca se había abierto en estado de shock.

-Cuando sus chicos lo apartaron y le dijeron que tenía asuntos con los que tratar- la sombra de sus ojos era de una manera mortal, aumentó la tensión en él.

-Así que simplemente te dejaron allí?- Le pregunté, mis ojos se abrieron por el horror de que alguien pudiera hacer eso. Quiero decir, se que la gente puede ser capaz de ser cruel, pero maldita sea…

-Me hubiera jo*dido si esos cabr*ones no llegan a apartarlo,- Hiccup me ignoró, gruñendo humilde mientras recuperaba los recuerdos. –Voy a volver a por el hijo de pu*ta de una manera o de otra.-

-No lo hagas.- Negué con la cabeza. –La violencia nunca es la respuesta.-

El levantó la cabeza para mirarme, una expresión de incredulidad se plasmo en sus ojos. –¿Qué eres? ¿Un sacerdote? Deja de decir esa mi*erda. Le voy a jo*der en el mismo momento en el que ponga mis manos sobre ese hijo de pu*ta.- El apretó sus labios en una línea, la ira bullía de su interior. –Si él cree que me puede clavar un cuchillo y salirse con la suya, no sabe lo que le espera.- Hubo una mirada en sus ojos que no pude descifrar.

Suspiré. –Cálmate. Lo último que necesitas es que te pongas mas furioso y hierva tu sangre.-

-¿Por qué co*ño te importa?- Escupió.

Aquí vamos otra vez con sus problemas bipolares.

-Tú no eres mi madre.-, Continuó Hiccup con un silbido en sus palabras.

-Bueno, lo hago y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, así que deja de jo*der.- Escupí furiosa. ¿Cómo se atreve a actuar como un idi*ota cuando está en mi casa?

El estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando le corté antes de que pudiera hacerlo. –Tu viniste a mí, ¿recuerdas?-, Le señalé de frente hacia su cuerpo de pie en el piso de mi dormitorio.

Se mantuvo en silencio, eso me dio la respuesta que quería. Su rostro mostró un "Acabas de señalarme completo".

-Exactamente.- Esbocé una sonrisa falsa, orgullosa de que en realidad mi argumento le había ganado por primera vez y lo había callado.

Después de unos minutos de pie allí, me di cuenta de que la camiseta que llevaba puesta estaba ahora un poco llena de aquel residuo rojo- su sangre. –Tenemos que llevarte a un médico. Necesitas que te revisen,- comencé inclinándome hacia mi teléfono que estaba sobre la cómoda al lado de mi cama cuando Hiccup me detuvo.

-No, no puedes!-, Gritó antes de que poco a poco se calmase a sí mismo una vez que vio como mi cuerpo se estremecía. –Si me llevas, van a querer saber que paso y no puedo entrar en más problemas ahora mismo.- Susurró humilde.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla, pensando en lo que había dicho. Tenía razón. –Bien, pero, solo con una condición.- Yo le dirigí una mirada severa.

El gimió, rodando los ojos. – ¿Qué cosa?-

–Vas a tener que dejarme echarte un vistazo, ¿de acuerdo?- Yo le dirigí una mirada de esperanza.

Lo pensó, dudando por un momento antes de que finalmente asintiera con la cabeza. –Está bien-.

Agarrando su brazo con suavidad, le entré en el baño antes de cerrar la puerta. –Siéntate-, señalé el asiento del inodoro cerrado. El obligado, lentamente, se tomó su tiempo.

Me agaché para estar en frente del armario abierto. Agarrando un botiquín de primeros auxilios detrás de todo, cerré con llave el armario, levantándome de nuevo.

El me miró.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué tienes un botiquín en tu baño?-

-Mi madre es enfermera por eso tiene botiquines de primeros auxilios ubicados en toda la casa, por si acaso.- Me encogí de hombros mientras abría el estuche hurgando en el. Agarré todas las cosas necesarias para curar sus heridas, me volví hacia él. –Quítate la camiseta-.

-Si quieres hacer esto, nena, vas a tener que esperar a que esta cosa se cure.- El sonrió, enviándome un guiño sutil.

Luche contra la urgencia de que mis mejillas se volvieran rojas y rodé los ojos. –No te emociones. Tengo que mirar las heridas.-

El se rió entre dientes. –Lo que tu digas.- El agarró la parte inferior de la camiseta antes de tirar de ella hacia arriba poco a poco y la tiró en el suelo.

Yo no podía dejar de mirar su estómago. A pesar de que su lado estaba cubierto de sangre, sus abdominales brillaban contra la luz.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o vas a mirar mi cuerpo?- Hizo que dejara de mirarle para ver la sonrisa cursi que esbozaba Hiccup.

Por dentro me di una patada en la cara. –Cállate-. Le susurre, inclinándome, y sentándome en el suelo para obtener una mejor visión de la herida. Le habían herido con un corte profundo en mitad de su costado. Caminando hacia el fregadero, mojé una toalla antes de volver hacia él y poco a poco comencé a frotarla contra el corte de su costado.

Se sentó allí sin ningún problema, sin ninguna mueca de dolor por primera vez, lo que hizo que me preguntara cuantas veces le habían dañado al estar tan acostumbrado a ello.

Una vez que hice eso, agarré el espray desinfectante, esparciéndolo al mismo tiempo por cada parte de su costado.

Estaba a punto de rociarlo cuando escuché un sonido repentino. Surcando las cejas, miré hacia arriba para ver a Hiccup sonriente.

-¿Qué?- Le escupí, claramente molesta. – ¿De qué te ríes?-

Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia abajo antes de apartar la mirada. Seguí sus ojos y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba prácticamente cara a cara con su entrepierna.

Me sonrojé en gran medida. –Eres un asco.- Le dije con desprecio.

El se rió entre dientes. –Hey, yo no soy el que está haciendo eso, Lady.- Me guiñó un ojo.

Me mordí la lengua para calmarme y no decir nada. –Mira, yo estoy tratando de ayudarte así que si quieres ser infantil, sigue adelante y lo haces en tu tiempo libre.- Sople sacando mi aliento.

-Vaya, a alguien le molestan las bragas de abuelita.-, Bromeó.

-Yo no me pongo bragas de abuela-. Amplié mis ojos cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Su ceja se arqueó. – ¿En serio?- Sus ojos estaban llenos de diversión.

Yo mentalmente me maldije. -Olvídalo.- Murmuré.

El negó con la cabeza. -No hay manera de que tu no lleves bragas de abuela.- pensó, –Basta con mirarte!- Hizo un gesto hacia a mí con sus brazos.

Apreté los labios. –¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Yo le disparé, consiguiendo ofenderme –Acabas de señalarme completa-. 

-Que pareces una chica recatada que llevaría ropa interior de abuela.-, Puso su espalda contra el asiento.

En este punto, yo estaba hirviendo. ¿Cómo se atreve? –Para tu información, llevo un tanga en ese momento, así que chúpate esa!-

¿Realmente acababa de admitir eso?

Sus ojos se abrieron, una mirada de pura diversión se estableció en su rostro. –No te creo.- El me miro de manera normal.

Me burlé. –No me importa lo que creas.-

-Demuéstralo-, movió su cabeza hacia mí.

Fingí una carcajada. –Ja! ¿Qué te parece…..- me toqué la barbilla fingiendo pensar en ello antes de retroceder mi cabeza hacia atrás y mirar hacia arriba. –¿No?- Le di una mirada de incredulidad como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Probablemente el me miraba incrédulo.

-¿Sabías que Alvin te golpeó en la cabeza demasiado fuerte?-

El negó con la cabeza. –No, estoy perfectamente sano. No eres más que una mentirosa.-

-No, no lo soy!-

-A la mier*da, si lo eres.- El asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo consigo mismo. –Probablemente también eres virgen.-

-Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia.- Le disparé.

-Así que estas tratando de decirme que no lo eres?- Sacudió la cabeza. -No lo creo.-

-Tu no crees nada!- Lancé mis manos en el aire.

-Si lo pruebas, entonces me lo creeré. Hasta entonces, eres una virgen que lleva bragas de abuela.- Sonrió para sus adentros.

-Eres un idio*ta". Gruñí.

-Solo muestra los hechos, Milady.- Me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Tiene algo que ver contigo que lleve bragas de abuela –que no lo creo- o que sea virgen?-

Se encogió de hombros. –Tengo que saber a qué chicas estoy manejando.-

-Tu no estás manejando a nadie! En lo que a mí respecta, no somos nada.-

El sonrió. –Ah, sí?-

Asentí con la cabeza.

Se puso de pie ahora. –No crees que seamos nada?-

Negué con la cabeza.

Se acercó a mí ahora, mientras que suavemente presionaba su costado. –Creo que estas equivocada.-, Susurró.

-Tu-. Hice una pausa, recuperando la compostura. –Tú no debes de estar de pie.-

Se encogió de hombros, continuó caminando hacia mi hasta que me apretó contra la pared del baño.

Rayos, me estaba apretando.

-No- respiré hacia fuera.

-Eres una mentirosa.- Presionó su cuerpo contra mí para que no tuviera a donde ir, el puso sus dos manos al lado de ambos lados de mi cabeza. – ¿Quieres saber cómo?- Sopló contra mis labios, su aliento caliente chocó contra mí.

-¿Cómo?- Me sentía a mi misma cada vez más caliente.

Movió su cabeza cerca de la mía. –De esta manera,- se inclinó hacia mí, apretando sus labios contra los míos con firmeza antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de rechazarlo o tomar represalias.

Fuegos artificiales se dispararon a nuestro alrededor, las mariposas invadieron mi estómago. Me tomó un segundo antes de que mi cerebro comenzara a trabajar y llegué a comprender lo que estaba pasando. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tiré de él para acercarlo mas a mi—Si eso era posible. Un subidón de adrenalina inundó mis venas, las chispas se encendieron dentro de mí.

Se puso aun más arriba de mí mientras sujetaba mis caderas con sus manos, apretando los costados y sus dedos se calvaban en mi piel cuando él me presionó en mi labio inferior con los dientes.

Gemí en el beso, pasando los dedos por su pelo. Jo*der, esto se sentía bien.

Deslizando sus manos por mi espalda, se mantuvieron ahí durante un momento antes de que sus manos se deslizaran hasta mi tracero. Lo apretó, lo que me hizo gritar y le di acceso a mi boca, era lo que estaba esperando. Obligo a su lengua a deslizarse por mi garganta, la lengua comenzó a luchar por el dominio mientras yo gemía en el beso, tirando de su pelo.

El empujo su cuerpo mas fuerte contra mí, con las manos aferradas a mi cu*lo con firmeza. Se apartó del beso por tan solo una fracción de segundo antes de girar la cabeza hacia la derecha y colocar de nuevo sus labios con los míos, su lengua encontraba su camino dentro de mi boca una vez más.

El sabía a menta y a humo, una combinación extraña, pero sexy.

No me di cuenta que sus manos comenzaban a viajar por la parte trasera de mi pantalón hasta que sentí sus manos frías apretar la piel de mi trasero. Di un grito ahogado, una vez más, abriendo mis ojos en estado de shock.

El sonrió contra el beso. Alejándose con un fuerte golpe, el empujo su frente contra la mía, la parte de atrás de mi cabeza terminó presionada contra la pared de detrás de nosotros. –Acepto tu corrección.- Susurro sexy, refiriéndose de nuevo a nuestro argumento anterior, mientras me dirigía una sonrisa. Sin aliento, acarició su cabeza contra mi nuca, donde empezó a chupar, morder y lamer la carne, me enviaba a un mundo totalmente distinto.

Empujé su cabeza más cerca, mientras le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo con los dedos, jugando y tirando de su pelo. El gimió.

-Astrid, ¿estás ahí?- Mis ojos se abrieron completamente, Hiccup se separó mas de mi cuello. –Abre la puerta-. Oí llamar a mi madre en voz alta una vez más.


	14. No me importa un comino

Capitulo 14

"-No me importa una mi*erda"

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, murmurando y maldiciendo palabras incoherentes en voz baja. Justo a tiempo Mama. –Mier*da, mier*da, mier*da, mier*da!-, dije con pánico en voz baja.

Si mi madre entrara a la habitación y me viera con Hiccup en el cuarto de baño, estaría más que muerta.

Presionando mis manos en el pecho de Hiccup, lo empujé hacia atrás. –Quédate aquí, no te muevas ni digas una palabra, porque Dios sabe que te pegaré donde no te da el sol.- Le advertí mientras agitaba un dedo hacia él, exigiéndole.

El se rió entre dientes. –No voy a decir una palabra.- Fingió que apretaba los labios y tiraba una llave lejos. Yo rodé mis ojos.

Abriendo la puerta del baño, salí, echándole de nuevo un vistazo a Hiccup antes de apagar las luces de allí y cerrar la puerta.

-¡Astrid-Hofferson! ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo jovencita!-. La voz molesta de mi madre atravesó mis tímpanos.

Yo rodé los ojos antes de dar la vuelta al cerrojo de la puerta principal que llevaba a mi habitación y la dejé abierta. – ¿Si?- Le espeté.

-No uses ese tono conmigo, señorita.- Ella susurro con un resplandor oscuro en sus ojos. Luché contra el impulso de reírme en su cara.

-Lo siento.- Fingí una falsa sonrisa. – ¿Dónde estaban mis modales?- Junté mis manos, entrelazando los dedos mientras ladeaba mi cabeza hacia un lado.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano despectivamente. –Deja de actuar como una niña por una vez, Astrid.- Murmuró en ese tono que era sagrado para ella.

Miré a la puerta del baño, orando a Dios que Hiccup no hiciera nada para llamar la atención de mi madre aquí.

Parpadeé, mirándola fijamente. – ¿Qué quieres mama?- Suspiré. Realmente no me importaba lo que tenía que decir.

Ella me dirigió otra mirada.

Gemí. – ¿Qué era lo que querías, madre?- Planteé de otro modo, con palabras a su gusto.

Ella sonrió apreciándolo. –Iba a decirte que tu padre y yo tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos en la iglesia y nos podría tomar un tiempo.- Ella guardó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla. Mis padres se iban, eso quería decir que Hiccup y yo estábamos solos.

-La cena estará lista antes de irme. Si algo va mal sabes el número de tu padre y el mío para llamarnos.- Ella pensó en lo que me tenía que decir, repasando sus pensamientos. –En especial, no quiero invitados o cualquier persona mayor, mientras que nosotros estemos fuera, y quiero que le des un vistazo a la casa. Asegúrate de que tu hermano hace su tarea y se va a dormir.-

Asentí con la cabeza, no le prestaba atención, pero deseaba desesperadamente que se fuera. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con el tiempo que se estaba demorando en marcharse.

-Lo dijo en serio Astrid. No quiero a nadie más aquí, estas castigada.- Ella respondió.

Le dirigí una mirada exasperada. –Muy bien mama.-

-Esta bien, confío en que mantengas tu palabra.- Ella se inclinó otra vez, para darme un abrazo.

Le abracé con torpeza antes de alejarme y arrastrar los pies hacia atrás, evitando su mirada.

Ella suspiró. –Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?-

-Si-, le susurré. –Lo sé.-

Asintiendo con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Eché el cerrojo a la puerta, me di la vuelta, a punto de volver a entrar al cuarto de baño cuando Hiccup salió en su lugar.

Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, Hiccup pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí para acercarme a él antes de presionarme contra la pared. Podía sentir su aliento caliente en mis labios. –Así que…- Se lamió los labios. – ¿Tienes la casa para ti sola?- El hizo una mueca.

Negué con la cabeza, un rubor pequeño hormigueó en mis mejillas mientras sentía el calor en estas. –Cállate.- Murmuré, mirando hacia otro lado.

Después de nuestra sesión intensa de besos de antes, mis nervios estaban todavía un poco agitados y empezaban a apoderarse de mí. Mentiría si dijera que no me sentía en la nube 9. El me dio algo que nunca había sentido. Era fascinante, y sus labios sobre los míos… se sentían perfectos.

Cursi, lo sé, pero es la verdad.

También mentiría si dijera que no era un buen besador, porque la verdad sea dicha, el era jod*idamente impresionante.

Moviéndose sobre mí, su cuerpo fue presionado contra el mío, llevó sus manos a mi cintura, me sostenía en un lugar mientras sus labios tocaban mi oreja. –Digo, de terminar lo que hemos empezado-, me susurró seductoramente al oído. –En el baño-, tiró de la cintura de mis jeans, –aquí mismo.- Movió su cara de modo que sus labios estaban a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. – ¿Qué te parece Milady?-

Abrí la boca para decir algo cuando la puerta que conducía a mi habitación se abrió y entró Gustav caminando. Sincronización perfecta. –Hey Astrid, ¿sabías que mama y papa…- Cuando levantó la vista y nos vio tanto a Hiccup como a mí, sus ojos se abrieron.

Maldije mi vida por tercera vez en ese día mientras empujaba a Hiccup para que se alejara de mí. –Esto, ugh, no es lo que parece.- Murmuré rápidamente, caminando delante de Hiccup hacia mi hermano.

Los ojos de Gustav viajaron desde Hiccup hasta a mí un par de veces antes de que el dejara de ver a Hiccup, observándole de los pies a la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sin camiseta y sangrando. No es una buena combinación.

-Wow. Mama y papa no salieron ni tan siquiera un segundo y ya tienes un chico en tu habitación?- Gustav se burlaba con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. –No puedo esperar a ver la expresión de sus caras cuando les diga lo que vi al entrar aquí.-

-¡Tu no entraste en ningún lugar! Ni siquiera hicimos nada.- Le espeté, cada vez más impaciente con él.

-El está sin camiseta y estaba encima de ti, además de que está sangrando. Si, definitivamente no paso nada.- El rodó sus ojos, el sarcasmo teñía cada palabra que decía.

-Por favor, no digas nada a mama y papa.- Le supliqué. Ya estaba metida en suficientes problemas, si se enteraran de esto, estaría en la primera página de victimas de asesinato.

Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho. -¿Qué me darás?- El inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, arqueando una ceja.

-¡Te voy a conseguir lo que quieras!- Hablé rápidamente. –No digas nada.-

Contemplo lo que había dicho para poco después al fin asentir con la cabeza. –Está bien.-

Cerré los ojos mientras me mordía el labio. Tomando una respiración profunda, le miré. –Gracias.-

-Si, si,- Murmuró Gustav, a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Hiccup habló.

-Espera-.

Lo miré con incredulidad. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Susurré.

El no me hizo caso, haciéndome a un lado con su brazo antes de caminar en frente de mi y acercarse a mi hermano.

-Uno no va diciendo por ahí a su hermana mayor lo que debe hacer.- Hiccup redució su mirada a Gustav para intimidarlo. –Especialmente cuando esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.- Se apretó mas a Gustav, mirándolo de la misma manera que miraba hoy a Alvin en el restaurante. –Entiendes?-

Gustav asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, tragando con dificultad. –S-Si.-

-Bueno. Ahora vete y finge que no viste nada.- Se lamió los labios, descendiendo su voz a un tono frío. –Debido a que no viste nada. ¿De acuerdo?-.

–Esta bien-, asintió con la cabeza Gustav febrilmente antes de girar y salir por la puerta, murmurando un ligero lo siento antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me volví a Hiccup, golpeando con una mano su bíceps. No se movió ni un centímetro, en cambió, el me miró.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Escupió.

-¡No tenías la necesidad de asustarlo así!- Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, dejando fruncir mi ceño.

El simplemente se encogió de hombros. –Si escucha, entonces no me importa una mi*erda.- El caminó a mi cama antes de echarse sobre ella, agarró el mando a distancia de la televisión. Lo encendió y se echó hacia atrás, mirando cualquier programa que pasaran en ese momento.

…

 **Actualicé este fic antes que los demás, ya que fue el que más reviews tenia, muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**


	15. Dos pueden jugar a este juego, bitch

Capitulo 15  
"Dos pueden jugar a este juego, bi*tch."

-Ay, ay, ay!- Hiccup se quejó por tercera vez esa noche. – ¿Tendrás más cuidado? No hay muchas veces que pueda ignorar como me presionas con tanta fuerza.-

Rodé los ojos. –Bueno, si no fueras tan malditamente impaciente, terco y molesto-, debido a que te mueves como un niño -ya hubiera acabado-, susurré de nuevo, la ira se estaba apoderando de mí.

-Mi lady, necesitas relajarte.- Hiccup susurró en un tono arrogante, con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Arqueé una ceja. –No me llames mi lady, idi*ota.- Murmuré. –Ahora, quédate quieto y no te muevas.- Volví a frotar con alcohol las toallitas desinfectantes en su piel desgarrada.

El simplemente se rió entre dientes, por fin me escucha por una vez, ya que mantuvo su cuerpo inmóvil, sin moverse un centímetro.

Se trataba de tiempo. Quiero decir, una cosa es ser impaciente, pero otra cosa es ser odiosamente grosero sobre todo tomándote el pelo.

Todo esto me dio un ataque de migraña, estaba a punto de perder mi maldita cabeza.

Todo comenzó cuando el gilipo*llas se puso sobre mi cama como si fuera el dueño del lugar, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba a mi televisor con admiración.

Me crucé los brazos contra el pecho, apretando los labios mientras mis ojos casi perforaban agujeros en el lado de su cabeza.

-Toma una fotografía, te va a durar más mi lady.- Hiccup sonrió, sus ojos todavía estaban en la pantalla del televisor.

Yo, en cambio, no le encontré la gracia y ni siquiera sonreí. No, lo encontraba idi*ota. – ¿Eres retrasado?-

Finalmente, sus ojos salieron del televisor. – ¿Qué?-

-Dije que si eres retrasado?-

Hiccup torció el rostro en una mirada de confusión. – ¿Es eso una pregunta trampa?- El inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

Dios todopoderoso, ¿por qué me quedé con un idi*ota por la noche?

-Voy a tomarlo como un sí.- Rodé los ojos, caminando hacia él antes de tomar el control del mando y apagar la televisión.

-¡Hey! Yo estaba viendo eso-, hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el televisor.

Me encogí de hombros. –Mi casa, mi habitación, mi televisión.- Alcé el mando a distancia hacia arriba en el aire. –Mi mando.- Le sonreí.

-¿Y? Estoy herido. ¡Dame un respiro!-

-No es mi culpa que te apuñalaran. Tampoco es mi culpa que seas "Danger" y tengas un montón de enemigos.-

-Prefiero a los enemigos a largo plazo.-, Replicó Hiccup amargamente.

Luché contra la urgencia de rodar los ojos de nuevo. – ¿Realmente importa?- Cargué el peso hacia un lado de mi cuerpo, mirándolo con mis ojos azules.

El deslizó sus dedos por su pelo, tirando de los extremos antes de sacudir su cabeza y mirarme de nuevo. –Eres tan frustrante, ¿lo sabías?-

Me eché a reír. Ni siquiera dude en mantenerme quieta. Este gilip*ollas no se limito a decirlo en serio. – ¿Soy frustrante?- Me señalé a mí misma. – ¿Soy frustrante?- Repetí una vez más, poniendo énfasis en el "soy".

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando Hiccup asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que eres la única chica a la que estoy mirando.- Metió los puños en los bolsillos de sus jean ajustados.

Me burlé, estallando en otra risa. –Si alguien es frustrante aquí, ¡eres tú!- Señalé con el dedo a su cuerpo. –Dios, ¿no te das cuenta de las cosas que haces?-

-¿Qué hago?- El me dio una mirada que decía "Continúa, dime lo que hago"

-Bueno, para empezar, eres bipolar-. Levanté mi dedo índice.

-¿Cómo co*ño soy bipolar?- Gruño.

Yo se lo indiqué. –Ahora mismo, te enfadas por nada.- Solté un falso suspiro. –Ese es el número dos.- Levanté otro dedo hacia arriba.

-¿Cómo no enfadarme cuando me estas acusando de cosas que no son verdad?- Escupió.

-Negación-. Me volví hacia él. –Primer signo de ser bipolar.- Contesté.

-Eso es para la adicción a las drogas, genio.- Hiccup puso sus labios en una línea delgada, sus ojos se profundizaron pero en este momento no me importaba un bledo.

-Como si no tomaras drogas…- Me burlé. –Así que de cualquier manera, babe,- yo use sus palabras burlonas contra él, –Todavía cuenta para ti.- Hice una mueca antes de rodar mis ojos y mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué te dije sobre esa mi*erda?- Susurró.

Me volví a mirarlo – ¿De qué estás hablando?- Le escupí molesta.

-Rodar tus ojos como una pe*rra.- El se burló acercándose a mí.

Me burlé. –Tú no eres mi padre. Tú no puedes decirme que hacer.- Rodé los ojos una vez más a propósito.

Se me quedó mirando abiertamente, su nariz expulsaba aire con furia, su pecho subía y bajaba de la ira.

Antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de comprender lo que estaba pasando, Hiccup me había agarrado de los brazos, sujetándome contra la pared de mi habitación en cuestión de segundos, su cara se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la mía.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Susurre, conmocionada y sorprendida porque me había agarrado con tanta fiereza.

-Enseñarte una lección.-, Respondió él monótonamente.

Yo mantuve la boca cerrada en ese punto, preguntándome que iba a hacerme. El no podía hacerme daño, ¿no?

Miré hacia abajo, pasando mi vista por delante de su cuerpo recorriendo el camino que recorría el resplandor de color carmesí que me llamó la atención. –Oh Dios, estas sangrando de nuevo.-

El me soltó un poco, mirando hacia abajo también. –Mier*da-, murmuró.

-Déjame ir a por el kit de primeros auxilios, siéntate en la cama.- El terminó de agarrarme, entrando al cuarto de baño, agarré la caja y la toalla antes de caminar hacia fuera y hacia la cama donde sorprendentemente Hiccup estaba sentado.

-Vaya, realmente me escuchaste-. Me burlé, de rodillas sobre la cama a su lado.

-No empieces-, murmuró.

Me mordí la lengua, mientras cogía los paños de la caja y la pasaba para limpiar la sangre con la toalla que había usado antes.

-¿Me puedes hacer un sándwich?- La voz de Hiccup me sacó de mis pensamientos en los que recordaba todo lo que había pasado.

Mis cejas se alzaron casi al instante. – ¿Cómo dices?- Me quedé sorprendida mientras le miraba con la boca abierta.

-Es mejor que cierres la boca, mi lady. No quiero que se seque. Recuerda que tienes que mantenerla húmeda. Ya sabes,- El torció uno de sus labios hacia arriba. –Para después.- Él me lanzó un guiño que de inmediato hizo que mi cara hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué te parezco? ¿Una p*uta?- Le dije sarcásticamente. El estaba poniendo a prueba mi paciencia y esta se me estaba agotando por ahora. –Eres un asco.-

-Solo te doy algunos consejos.- El se encogió de hombros.

-Eres increíble.-, Dije airadamente sacudiendo de nuevo la cabeza.

-O al menos eso me han dicho.- El me dio esa misma mirada burlona que me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Bueno, no literalmente, pero… ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Gruñí, haciendo caso omiso de él. Si volviese a pensar en sus estu*pidas palabras, conseguiría sacarlo de quicio y retomar esta conversación sin sentido.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Hiccup hablara una vez más. -¿Terminaste?-

-Mmm-, asentí con la cabeza, ni siquiera prestaba atención.

El gimió. – ¿Lady?-

-¿Qué?- Me fijé en él.

-¿Me estas prestando atención?-

-Si,- Asentí con mi cabeza.

-¿Entonces que dije?- Me presionó.

Suspiré. –No lo sé,- No hay que andarse por las ramas con él.

Su mandíbula se contrajo. –Pensé que habías dicho que me escuchaste-.

-Bueno, supongo que pensé mal entonces.- Fingí una sonrisa en su dirección.

-Eres una maldita pe*rra, ¿Lo sabes?- Escupió con rabia, sus ojos se volvieron profundos de la furia, sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea-lo que significaba una cosa- estaba irritado.

-Y tu eres un pu*to gilip*ollas. ¿Lo sabías?- Escupí de nuevo. Dos pueden jugar a este juego, im*becil.

-¿Qué tipo de juego estas tratando de jugar, Astrid?- Hiccup redujo sus ojos hacia mí.

-No estoy tratando de hacer nada. Todo lo que estoy tratando de hacer es conseguir limpiarte esto, pero parece que no puedes conectar tu cerebro lo suficiente como para comprender lo que callarse y quedarse quieto significa.- Hablé con los dientes apretados.

-Solo puedo permanecer sentado durante un tiempo. Tal vez si fueras lo suficientemente rápida, podrías haber terminado esto hace mucho tiempo.-

-Ah, ¡sí tan solo te callaras!- Le levanté un poco la voz.

-Como me puedo callar cuando tu estas actuando como una pu*ta?- Siseó acaloradamente, con las mejillas rojas de la ira.

Me quedé inmóvil en mi lugar, mis ojos se abrieron y mi respiración se detuvo por un momento. – ¿Como me acabas de llamar?- Susurré.

-Maldita sea, ¡Tu me escuchaste!-, me espetó. –Te llamé pu*ta-.

Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla antes de apartar la mirada. Si las palabras mataran, me hubiera traspasado el corazón ahora mismo.

La tensión aumento entre nosotros y ese fue todo el argumento que tuvimos. Traté de decir algunas palabras suaves pero nada funcionó. Nadie podía llegar hasta su cabeza.

Me enteré de que en el segundo que sacaba su lado malo, no había manera de hablarle- al menos por un tiempo.

Una vez que tenía todo vendado y pegué el final de la venda en su estómago, me senté hacia atrás, tirando todos los elementos que había utilizado de nuevo en el kit, mientras que desechaba las envolturas y los trapos utilizados en un montón. –Todo hecho.- Le grité.

-Gracias-, murmuró seco.

Suspiré. –No hay de que.- Le respondí tan aburrida como lo había hecho él antes de pararse, mientras agarraba conmigo la basura y caminaba conmigo hacia el cubo de la basura que había colocado en mi habitación.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta, sentí que mi respiración se contenía en el momento en el que sentí un par de brazos envolviéndose alrededor de mi cintura.

-Lo siento-, murmuró Hiccup en mi oído, el lamento estaba en sus palabras.

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza, sin decir nada más.

* * *

 **…**

 **Dato curioso.**

 **Cuando Astrid dice "Babe" ya lo decía en su versión original, no tuve que adaptarlo**

 **Hubo una conexión de casualidades.**

 **Es como si el destino hubiera predestinado el fic a adaptarse perfectamente con el mío C':**


	16. Túmbate a mi lado

Capitulo 16

–túmbate a mi lado "-

Pocas horas habían pasado, ni yo ni Hiccup habíamos hablado desde entonces. Supongo que era demasiado torpe o Hiccup estaba demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo. De cualquier manera, se sentó allí mirando la pantalla de la TV que estaba mostrando repeticiones, de Jersey Shore.

Me volví a mirar hacia atrás, Hiccup estaba sentado en ese momento tendido de espaldas a la cama, su lado estaba vendado, su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos fijos en la televisión.

Suspiré, mirando a otro lado.

Si te estás preguntando porque él estaba todavía aquí en silencio y no se había ido aún, bueno, el no puede necesariamente irse de aquí por el estado en el que esta, y como había sido apuñalado, el podría empezar a sangrar en cualquier momento.

Era demasiado arriesgado.

Bostezando, fruncí las cejas. Mirando por encima la hora, eran las 23:45. No es de extrañar que estuviera tan cansada. Mirado hacia mi ropa, me di cuenta de que todavía estaba en jeans y una camiseta. Me levanté de la cama, me dirigí a mi tocador, mirado toda mi ropa, hasta que encontré mi pijama. Sacando un par de pantalones a cuadros holgados y una camiseta sin mangas, cerré el cajón con mi cadera antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, haciendo caso omiso de los ojos de Hiccup posados en mí.

Una vez que quité mi ropa, la tiré al cesto, me puse el pijama en mi cuerpo, recogiendo mi pelo en un moño desordenado antes de salir y regresar a la habitación.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Hiccup volaron hacia mí.

No hice caso de sus ojos mientras salía a la habitación y otra vez volvía a la habitación de Gustav. –Hola Gus, ¿Terminaste de jugar a los videojuegos?-

Hizo una pausa en el juego antes de volver la cabeza hacia mí. –Solo unos minutos más por favor.- Parecía ansioso.

Suspiré. –Está bien, pero solo cinco minutos más. No puedo dejar que mama y papa lleguen a casa y te vean jugando a los videojuegos.- Le advertí.

-Lo prometo-. El levantó las manos antes de tomar el mando una vez más y reanudar el juego.

Negué con la cabeza, ahogando una risa. Al salir, mientras cerraba la puerta junto a mí, estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo a mi habitación cuando mi cuerpo chocó con otro. Mirando hacia arriba, vi a Hiccup mirándome.

Me quedé sin aliento. –Jesús, Hiccup.- Deje salir lentamente, lamiendo mis labios. –Me asustaste-.

-Lo siento.- El respondió monótonamente. –Solo quería un vaso de agua.-

-Voy a por él.- Me moví delante de él, haciendo mi camino hacia las escaleras, en la cocina cogí un vaso limpio, lo llené con agua antes de volver a mi habitación.

Noté que Hiccup estaba acostado sobre su espalda una vez más, en mi cama, me acerqué a él, me incliné para entregarle su bebida. El la agarró.

-Gracias-.

-No importa.- Metí mi flequillo detrás de la oreja, a punto de tomar asiento en el borde de la cama cuando su voz me detuvo.

-Ven aquí.- Murmuró, colocando el vaso sobre la mesilla de noche.

Junté mis cejas. – ¿Qué?-

Se lamió los labios, cerrando los ojos con los míos. Eran ilegibles, como de costumbre, pero había una sensación de calor en ellos. –Dije, ven aquí.- El dio unas palmaditas en el lugar junto a él.

Me mordí el labio, contemplando si debía o no.

Suspiró. – ¿Todavía estas enojada por lo que te dije antes?- Buscó en mi cara cualquier signo de malestar.

Negué con la cabeza. –No, lo olvidé hace mucho tiempo.- Mentí. No lo había olvidado. Quiero decir, todo lo que hice era tratar de ayudarlo y él tuvo el descaro de llamarme pu*ta?

-Entonces ven y túmbate a mi lado.- Murmuró en voz baja pero exigente.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla, mientras caminaba de una vez y me ponía en mi cama antes de ponerme a su lado, unos centímetros nos separaban.

-No muerdo.-, Murmuró antes de envolver su brazos por mis hombros y tirando de mí hacia él para que nuestros lados se tocaran.

Me mordí el labio, sintiendo que mis majillas se calentaban. La única vez que había estado tan cerca de él estaba en el cuarto de baño cuando….

-Lo siento, sabes.- Murmuró mi flequillo de la cara, los dedos trazaban el lado de mi cara antes de pasar a mis labios.

Suspiré. –Lo sé.-

El negó con la cabeza, pero guardó silencio. –Me dejé llevar, eso es todo.- Se quedó mirando al frente, sin atreverse a mirarme incluso una vez.

Dudé antes de poner una mano en la mejilla volviéndole la cara para mirarme. –Está bien, ¿de acuerdo?- Susurré. –Todo el mundo se enfada. Estoy segura que no lo decías en serio.- Tiré de mis labios para formar una pequeña sonrisa suave.

-Si-, murmuró. Lamiéndose los labios, miró hacia mí, me miró de la cabeza hacia los pies. –Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabías?-, Susurró.

Mordí mi labio. –Gracias.-

-Para ser honesto…- Me miró a los ojos. –No creo que sepas lo hermosa que eres.-

Yo apreté los labios, notando como dentro de mí, mí estómago comenzaba a llenarse de numerosas cantidades de mariposas.

-Creo que debo mostrártelo.- El continuó en voz baja, sus labios a pocos centímetros de los míos. – ¿Me dejas?- Se quedó mirando largo y tendido a mis ojos, una sensación extraña recorría mis venas.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero pronto la cerré de una vez cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sin habla. Tirando de la piel de mis labios, asentí con la cabeza.

Inclinándose, rozó mi flequillo de la cara, los dedos trazaban el lado de mi cara antes de pasar a mis labios. Acercándose más, sus ojos me miraban de cerca, sus labios a solo centímetros de distancia de los míos hasta que los presiono firmemente con los míos.

Una sensación indescriptible creció en mi corazón mientras su cara se acercaba más a la mía, mi mano apretaba su cálida mejilla mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo.

Moviendo su cabeza hacia otro lado sin apartar los labios de los míos, se inclinó más cerca de mí, la parte superior de su cuerpo en la parte superior de la mía mientras sus labios seguían chupando los míos. Su mano suavemente se deslizó hacia mi cuello, su pulgar acariciaba el lado de mi mandíbula.

Separando sus labios de los míos para que pudiéramos tomar algo de aire para volvernos a juntar, Hiccup puso su frente contra la mía antes de besar mis labios y moviendo la cabeza, bajo hacia el hueco de mi cuello.

Di un grito ahogado en el momento en que sus labios carnosos se pusieron en contacto con mi piel caliente, me envió a mi punto más alto. Pestañeé mis ojos, mi boca se había abierto, envolví mi brazo en su cuello.

Movió su lengua en el lugar que me había besado antes de abrir la boca y chuparlo, haciéndome gemir.

Sonriendo en contra de mi piel, chupaba con más fuerza, poco a poco lamiendo mi flexible piel, la beso por última vez antes de viajar con sus besos a lo largo de mi cuello hasta que llegó al otro lado, besando el mismo lugar una y otra vez hasta que llegué a mi punto máximo.

-Hiccup…- Gemí, hundiendo los dientes en mi labio inferior.

Continuó con sus técnicas antes de que se alejara, sonriéndome. Justo cuando estaba a punto de apretar sus labios contra los míos de nuevo, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe, Gustav entro corriendo frenéticamente.

Empujé a Hiccup de encima de mí con el mayor cuidado y lo más rápido que pude, me senté. –Gustav, ¿qué pasa?-

-¡Mama y papa están en casa!- El levantó sus manos hacia el aire.

Mis ojos se abrieron. "Mi*erda", murmuré, saltando de la cama y caminando hacia él. –Está bien. Si mama te pregunta algo, recuerda, no viste nada. ¿Vale? Yo estaba escuchando música y me quede en mi habitación. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y te fuiste a dormir. ¿De acuerdo?-

El asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente. –Está bien-.

-Vale, bien. Ahora ve y actúa como lo harías normalmente.- Comencé a empujarlo fuera de la habitación.

Una vez que el estuvo de acuerdo, cerré la puerta antes de cerrar con llave. –Está bien, tienes que esconderte. Mi mama va a venir aquí, en cualquier momento y comprobará todo.- Caminé hacia él, agarrando su brazo. Justo cuando comencé a tirar de él, el me jaló. –¡Dije que tienes que esconderte!- Susurré-gritándole.

Negó con la cabeza. –Yo no me quedo Astrid. Me tengo que ir. No hay manera de que me puedas esconder aquí durante toda la noche mientras estas castigada.-

-Pero, la herida puede empezar a sangrar de nuevo.- Susurré en un tono claro.

El se rió entre dientes. –Milady, haces que parezca que esta es la primera vez que me pasa esto.- El hizo una mueca. –Voy a estar bien. Sé cómo manejarlo-.

-Obviamente-, rodé los ojos. –Sin embargo, nunca sabes s-.

Presionó sus labios con los míos, pronto se apartó. –Hablas demasiado-. Terminó antes de pararse.

Suspiré, lamiéndome los labios.

Caminando hacia mi ventana, se volvió hacia mí. –Te veré pronto, ¿vale?-

Asentí con la cabeza caminando hacia él.

Abriendo la ventana, me miró. –Trata de no preocuparte demasiado.- Dijo suavemente animado.

Suspiré. –Lo intentaré.- Murmuré, mirando a otro lado.

Tocando mi barbilla, el apretó sus labios contra los míos con suavidad, antes de alejarse y abriendo la ventana. –Esa es mi chica.- Sonrió antes de tirar la pierna izquierda sobre el borde y sentarse sobre la ventana, mientras tiraba de la otra pierna pasándola por encima, de modo que se sentó sobre la repisa. Agarrando el poste que tenía en un lado de mi casa, el empujo su cuerpo hacia fuera de la ventana en un movimiento rápido, lo que hizo que me preguntara cuantas veces había hecho ese tipo de cosas.

Me envió un guiño sutil, y se deslizó hacia abajo antes de saltar.

Estaba a punto de decir adiós, cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta.

– ¿Astrid? ¿Estás ahí?-

-Sí,- dije de espaldas, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Ella entro, echando un vistazo alrededor. – ¿Por qué esta tu puerta con llave?-

-Me estaba vistiendo, no quería que Gustav entrara aquí, mientras yo me estaba cambiando.- Sonreí en mi interior, orgullosa de que hubiera mentido tan rápido.

-Oh, está bien.- Ella se lamió los labios, echó un vistazo a la habitación antes de volver sus ojos de nuevo hacia mí.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en la igle…- empecé a decir cuando ella me interrumpió.

-Astrid Hofferson. ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello?- Los ojos de mi mama se abrieron cuando ella me miró con una mirada severa.

-¿Qué?- Me llevé mi mano a mi cuello, sintiendo como mi estómago caía al suelo. Corriendo al baño, me miré al espejo, había una marca en el lado de mi cuello de un color parecido a un chupón.

-¿Y bien?- Mi mama se quedó mirándome con dagas en sus ojos, sus pies golpeaban el suelo con impaciencia.

-Oh, ¿esto?- señalé a mi cuello, fingiendo una sonrisa. –Yo…- Intenté buscar una mentira. –Yo estaba tratando de rizar mi pelo cuando golpeé un lado de mi cuello por accidente mientras soltaba un mechón…- Apreté los labios, me preguntaba si esa excusa encajaba de manera que tuviera sentido.

Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia mí. –No veo tu pelo rizado, Astrid.- Ella hizo un gesto con sus manos sobre mi cabeza.

-Oh… después de que me quemé, recogí mi pelo en un moño desordenado.- Vinculé con mis dedos, apretando mis labios en una fina línea, esperando y rezando para que ella se lo creyese.

Parecía pensar en ello por un momento antes de volver su cabeza lentamente. –Está bien. ¿Te has puesto crema ahí para asegurarte de que no te deja cicatriz?-

Asentí con la cabeza. –Ya lo hice mama.- Me eché a reír.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, empezó a dirigirse a la puerta. –Está bien, siempre y cuando esa cosa desaparezca, tendrías que estar bien. Buenas noches cariño.-

-Buenas noches mama-.

Y con una sonrisa, le saludé con la mano antes de que ella cerrara la puerta. Acostada sobre mi espalda, dejé escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo.

Hiccup está muerto la próxima vez que lo vea.

* * *

 **…**

 **PD: (para el comentario de "Anónima") Astrid le dice Babe a Hiccup cuando este se dirige al Salvajibestia montado en el Clavagarras bebe en HTTYD2… Oh, espera, ya tenía a Chimuelo en esa escena.**

 **Pero en español lo traducen con "Acábalos Hipo". En vez de decirle Babe y que todos los Dragonites latinos supiéramos que ese es un apodo para Hiccup tanto como él le dice Milady a ella.**

 **Oh y… estoy segura de que es "Milady" y no "Mi lady" porque le dice igual en ingles, y si fueran palabras separadas lo pronunciaría como "My lady" así que "Mi" es solo una casualidad.**

 **Esperemos juntos el próximo capítulo (yo esperare a tener tiempo otra vez para publicarlo).**

 **Gracias a todos.**


	17. Tu confías en ella

Capitulo 17

"Tu confías en ella."

Hiccup POV:

-¿Qué co*ño quieres decir con que lo sabe?-, Gritó Dagur mientras se levantaba del sofá en la sala de estar.

Rodé los ojos, encogiéndome de hombros. Honestamente, me arrepiento de abrir la boca delante de este idi*ota. Nunca debí de haber mencionado a Astrid o como me vendó.

Caminando hacia la entrada de la puerta, llamé a ella varias veces, sabiendo que los chicos estaban en el interior debido a que sus coches estaban estacionados en la calle. Me aferré a mi costado, respiré hondo, conté hasta diez para mantenerme cuerdo mientras esperaba con impaciencia a que abrieran la maldita puerta.

Finalmente, cuando se abrió la puerta, Dagur me vio.

Oh, mier*da. Aquí viene el pu*to interrogatorio.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó?- El se quedó boquiabierto mientras miraba hacia mí con ojos curiosos. El no estaba del todo sorprendido. Estábamos acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas.

-Alvin. Murmuré, empujando a Dagur hacia la casa donde vi a los chicos en el salón, viendo la televisión. Todos volvieron la cabeza para mirarme una vez que me vieron caminar hacia allí.

-¿Qué rayos quieres decir con Alvin?- Dagur cerró la puerta detrás de el, siguiéndome detrás de mi.

Me senté en una silla, pasándome una mano por la cara y la froté con fuerza. La gente realmente sabía como ponerme de los nervios aquí.  
-¿Sabes cuando me mandaste hacerme cargo de un negocio?-

El asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, bueno, entré por la entrada del territorio de The Outcasts y Alvin estaba allí cuando pasaba por aquel lugar. Se acercó y empezó a decirme mier*da después lanzó un par de golpes, esquivé algunos y me defendí, entonces, como el cabr*on que es, cogió un cuchillo y me apuñaló. Sus chicos se acercaron y lo retiraron de mi, le dijeron que tenía asuntos que atender, de modo que huyeron.- Me puse más furioso y enfadado cuando empecé a revivir los recuerdos, el dolor de mi costado, iba aumentando a medida que mi sangre hervía.

-Quieres decirme, que él fue hacia a ti por ningún maldito motivo y te apuñaló?-Dagur, que estaba sentado en el sofá, además de los chicos, me miró con incredulidad.

-Si.-

-Eso no tiene sentido. Tiene que haber habido algún motivo de mier*da que le ha molestado para empezar a hacerte eso.-

-Bueno, choqué con él en el restaurante.-

-¿El restaurante?- Dagur fijó sus cejas juntas, queriendo que le diera mas detalles.

Suspiré. -Astrid y yo fuimos a almorzar-.

-¿Tu y Astrid?- El levantó su frente hacia arriba. -¿Quién es?-.

-La que se quedó aquí la noche anterior.- Murmuré mientras le miraba con ojos de cansancio.

-¿Eres un pu*to retrasado?- Dudó Dagur, -¿Fuiste a almorzar con ella?-

-Ese no es el punto, maldita sea. El punto es que Alvin se acercó a mí, sacándome de quicio. Desde aquella noche, hace unas noches desde que nosotros nos fuimos de allí, él ha estado molesto desde entonces.- Susurré, mordiéndome el interior de mi mejilla.

Dagur parecía haberse detenido, como lo pensaba. Asintiendo con la cabeza, se dio cuenta de lo que yo estaba hablando.

El hijo de pu*ta que maté en la fiesta no era el único que tenía mier*da de la que hacerse cargo. Alvin era una parte del problema también.

-¿Cómo te han vendado?-, Cuestionó en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que mi costado estaba vendado.

-Astrid lo hizo.-

Dagur se hecho a reír con humor. -¿Ahora te vas con ella por todo, Haddock?- Escupió. -¿Qué pasó con lo que te dije sobre que ella no tenía nada que ver con nosotros? ¡Ella sabe mucho!-

-¡Ella ya sabe lo que hacemos!- Grité, frustrado. -Ella estaba allí cuando Alvin se acercó a mi en el restaurante.-

El lugar se quedó en silencio, la tensión aumentaba en la sala de la casa.

-No te encojas de hombros delante de mí. Esto es algo jod*idamente grave. Primero ve matar a ese hijo de pu*ta en el bosque, entonces la dejas ir a casa y justo cuando las cosas empiezan a volver a la normalidad, vas a almorzar con ella y luego vas a su casa cuando te han apuñalado?- Dagur gruñó, estrechando su mano mientras alborotaba con sus dedos su pelo.

-No es tan grande el problema, amigo. Además, no es tan *beep* como para ir a la policía. Ella sabe que la voy a matar si lo hace. Tú más que nadie sabes que lo haría.- Me puse también de pie. -Todo esto va a pasar. Además, ella no es el maldito problema. Alvin lo es. Así que en lugar de culpar de toda esta mier*da a esa pe*rra, ¿Qué tal si ponemos nuestra atención en como diablos vamos a conseguir que ese gilipo*llas no me vuelva a tocar de nuevo?- Escupí, consiguiendo que me calentara.

Toda esta situación no tiene nada que ver con Astrid. Ella estaba allí cuando no me atreví a caminar más para regresar a casa. Su casa era lo que estaba mas cerca. En lugar de morir desangrado, me decidí a ir a su casa.

Grité de alegría.

Dagur parecía haberse calmado un poco mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho. -Tienes razón-. Asintió con la cabeza.

Me burle. -Yo sé que tengo razón, est*upido.- Murmuré.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo-.

-¿O qué?- Escupí, observando su cara. Se mantuvo en sus trece pero yo podía ver en su cara que no quería continuar con esto y no lo quería llevar más lejos.

El sabe que le voy a ganar y lo mas gracioso es que estoy herido parcialmente.

Yo seguía de pie cara a cara con él, sin embargo tuvo los cojo*nes de apartarse finalmente tomando un paso hacia atrás. Sonreí en señal de triunfo.

-¿Cómo crees que nos irá con nuestra venganza? No podemos exactamente hacer que sea evidente que fuimos nosotros o de lo contrario los polis se involucraran y no tengo tiempo para la cárcel. Una vez fue suficiente para mi.- Marcó y se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras se lanzaba una uva a la boca.

Negué con la cabeza por su idio*tez. -Es obvio que lo vamos a hacer bien. Alvin va a saber que nosotros somos los únicos que le atacamos. Simplemente no vamos a dejar ninguna evidencia para que los policías lleguen a nosotros.- Me froté la parte de atrás de mi cuello. -Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es hacer un plan de manera que no deje rastro.-

-Vi que derribamos el lugar, pero ese solo fui yo.- Tuffnut se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

El siempre era el que causaba alboroto. Pero…

-Eso no es realmente una mala idea.- Sonreí. -¿El cab*ron quiere jugar fuerte? Vamos a pelear sucio y ¿qué mejor manera que aterrorizarlos?- Me pasé la lengua por los labios, una sonrisa se esbozó de oreja a oreja. -Yo digo que debemos de mostrarle al novato que tipo de juegos nos gusta jugar.-

* * *

Después de darme una ducha, me tumbé en mi cama, mirando hacia el techo con las manos escondidas detrás de mi cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía que alguien había entrado a mi habitación hasta que oí como la puerta hacía un sonido al cerrarse. Mirando por encima, vi a Snotlout caminando hacia mí. -¿Que pasa, man?-Asentí con mi cabeza en su dirección.

Él me devolvió el gesto, sus puños chocaron conmigo antes de tomar un asiento en el borde de la cama. -Hey, man. ¿Qué haces?-

Me encogí de hombros. -Pensando, tratando de pensar en un plan.-

-O pensando en ella.-

Dirigí mi cabeza hacia él para verle sonriendo. -¿De qué estas hablando?-

-Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. Los chicos, ellos pueden estar ciegos, pero yo no. Puedo ver tus pensamiento a través de ti, Haddock.-

-¿De que co*ño estas hablando Joguerson?- Espeté, estrechando los ojos hacia él.

-De la chica.-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Miré lejos.

-Oh, ¿así que ya sabes de quien estoy hablando?- Pude sentir la diversión en su tono. Yo por dentro gruñí.

-No.- Solté. -Podría ser de cualquiera, ¿cierto?-

-Si, pero solo una chica vino a tu mente cuando te dije eso, ¿verdad?- El me miró largo y tendido.

-¿Quién? ¿Te refieres a Heather?- Le miré a los ojos.

El negó con la cabeza. -Tu y yo sabemos que no estoy hablando de ella.- El hizo una pausa. -Estoy hablando de Astrid-.

-¿Que pasa con esa pe*rra?- Escupí.

-Te gusta.-

Me eché a reír. -No me gusta nadie Joguerson, tú lo sabes.- Negué con la cabeza. -No seas un gilipo*llas, bro.-

-No te hagas el tonto primo. Puede haber mucho a lo que odies, pero Astrid no pertenece a nada de eso.- Se volvió hacia mí para mirarme mejor. -Tu confías en ella.-

-Yo no confió en nadie mas que ustedes, chicos. Demonios, ni siquiera confío en mi familia.- Me burlé en una risa.

-Esa es una historia diferente.-, Me señaló.

-En realidad no.- Miré hacia otro lado sin pensar.

-Lo que sea. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que Astrid es algo para ti.-

-No, ella no lo es.- Hablé monótonamente, con ganas de que se callara ya.

-Es por eso que en vez de venir aquí o a otro lugar o llamarnos cuando te apuñalaron, fuiste a Astrid? ¿O el hecho de que saliste con ella?- El sarcasmo goteaba en cada palabra que salía de sus labios. -Admítelo, confías en ella y el hecho de que ella no le dijo nada a los polis sobre lo que hiciste, suma mas al porque tienes atracción hacia ella.-

Me mantuve en silencio, escuchando lo que tenía que decir.

-Escucha, todo lo que estoy diciendo, es que… es hora de que dejes a alguien entrar.- Se levantó de la cama antes de dirigirse a la puerta. -Piensa en ello,- La abrió, a punto de irse cuando algo me vino a la mente.

-Hey, Snot?-.

Se detuvo, dándose la vuelta para mirarme. -¿Qué?-

-¿Esta Heather aquí?-

El no dijo nada durante un rato hasta que finalmente, el asintió con la cabeza. -Si, ella esta en su cuarto.-

No dije nada después de que se fuera de la habitación.

No podía dejar que sus palabras se hundieran en mi cabeza después de eso.

"Te gusta." Esas palabras, se repetían una y otra vez hasta que las tuve grabadas en mi mente.

No me gustaba Astrid. No podía.

Demonios, ella me saca de quicio. La mitad del tiempo sentía ganas de golpearla en la cara e insultarla.

Pero luego esta su comprensión y su manera de no juzgar… la forma en que sus labios se sienten sobre los míos…son como mi droga.

Su cuerpo es para morirse y es jod*idamente caliente.

Ella también es molesta, tiene una gran boca y habla miles de palabras por segundo. No hay un botón que la haga parar, es irritante y hace un montón de preguntas.

Ella no sabe cuando callar y me vuelve loco.

Ella invade mi mente y no hay manera de deshacerme de ella.

Pero sus ojos…

Gruñendo, me pase los dedos por mi pelo, tirando de los extremos. La frustración comenzó a aparecer dentro de mí y me sentí cada vez mas molesto.

Me levanté de la cama, salí de mi habitación y caminé por el pasillo hacia una habitación que conocían demasiado mis ojos. Abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mi, llamé la atención de la única persona que estaba en el interior de pie y sola.

-Que demonios?-. Heather se volvió. -¿Hiccup? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Escupió.

Yo no dije nada. En cambio, me acerqué a ella y junté mis labios con los suyos. Antes de darme cuenta, estábamos en la cama, deshaciéndonos de nuestra ropa.

Si esta era la única manera de quitarme de la cabeza a esa pe*rra tonta y todo lo que dijo Snotlout, entonces que así sea.


End file.
